i wanna be his
by emo-rocker101
Summary: benny is the most popular boy in whitechaple high and dating della. ethan has had a crush on him since he saw him. will one moment with ethan in the restroom make benny realize that ethan is what hes looking for? and whats going on with rory,erika, and sarah? SLASH! Benny/ethan Rory/Erika/Sarah Sarah/OC MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna be his**

**This is my first and I hope you like it! Tell me what you think about it whether its good or bad, just wanna get better **

**Benny and Ethan have never met, Rory and Erika have been together since sixth grade and Sarah will meet someone new. They are all in tenth grade. They don't have their powers.**

**Emo-rocker101 does not own MBAV if I did it would sooo be different. **

**ENJOY!**

Ethan POV

I watch him as he goes to Geometry class. Whitechapel's most popular boy, Benny. Yes its true I Ethan Morgan am gay and am in love with Benny Weir. He's just so perfect but yet so taken. His girlfriend is none other than Della. Ugh I hate her with this passion that should be illegal. Don't get me wrong she's a great girl but ever since she started dating Benny she's been in my Bitch Rot in Hell list. She's the only one in it. "RING"! Damn it the late bell. I run to my class and slide into my seat. Benny's right in front of me with Rory right beside me…speaking of Rory where is he? "DUDE"! I jumped from my seat and landed on my ass 'thank god no one saw that'. "Are you trying to stop my heart from beating"?! I yell. Everyone stops their conversations and stare at me, 'great now everyone's staring'. I blush and go back to my seat. "Sorry man I'm just so pumped! I asked Erika to the dance and she said yes! WOO HOO!" "Course she said yes she's been your girlfriend since sixth grade it be kind of weird if she didn't." It's like he didn't even hear me he just kept on blabbering about how the dance was going to be so cool and how he's gonna do everything he can to make it perfect I tuned him out around that part. I just stared at Benny and though about how our life is gonna be if we were together. We would get married in the spring outdoors where the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing. Totally girly but I like it that way. Rory would be the best man, Erika the maid of honor, and Della is dead...ok maybe not dead but defiantly not in the same country. The best part of the night would be the honeymoon where he undresses us and we start to grind wildly against each other. I would stop just to hear him whimper for more and start sucking him off. He would stare at me while I suck him and his eyes would be filled with lust and love, god I love his ey- "Hey Ethan are you ok"? says Rory. I turn to him and I was about what was so important that he had to ruin my fantasy when I noticed that the teacher was looking at me and there was an equation on the board. Oops. "Ethan thank you for returning to earth for us, now I was asking if you could come you up to the board and answer the equation". From the look on her face it was more of a demand than a request. I was about to get up when I noticed my "problem" and blushed like crazy. Everyone was waiting for me to get up but I so wasn't in my current situation. I looked at Benny and saw him smirking and winked at me.' WAIT DID HE JUST WINK AT ME'!? That made me even more hard if that was even possible. "I-I-I don't k-know the a-a-answer". 'Great I'm stuttering like an idiot in front of the class and especially Benny'. She just turned around and continued to solve it. Thank god I'm saved. "You have detention for the next two weeks Ethan". …so close. "Yes mam". Benny chuckles, he chuckles. This is not helping with my "problem". "Mrs. Garcia can I go the restroom"? I asked. Sigh "fine but hurry back". I run for the door hearing something like damn kids on the way out. I run for the restroom and check if there is anyone there when I find no one I start jerking off. I rub the pre cum that's there and moan. I think of Benny and almost cum in my pants. I'm going faster moaning Benny's name louder, I don't even hear the door open. I'm about to cum when someone else grabs my cock. I open my eyes and there stands Benny with a hand in his pants and another on my cock. "Don't. Stop" Benny says in a husky voice. My eyes widen, but I don't argue and just slip my hand in his pants and start again. He lets out a strangled cry and I smile. He's panting really hard and going faster. So do I and cum with a loud moan "BENNY"! He cums soon after saying "ETHAN"! I fall to the floor trying to get my breathing under control when reality sets in. 'I just jerked off with my long time crush who never acknowledged my presents'. He was just coming off his high and he looked at me with confused eyes like if I did this. He got up and said the words that ended me," This never happened, and if word gets out that it did I'll say you're just lying and looking for attention." He left and I started crying my eyes out. I felt like dying right there and then. After what felt like hours of crying i walked out of the restroom and bumped into someone. I looked down and couldn't believe who i saw.

**That's my first chapter ever! Yay! Well hope you guys liked it and tell me how I did? Did I go to fast?to boring?did it need anything? Send me your feedback and I'll improve. Next chapter will be in Benny POV just to clear things up. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can bye! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I have like a 30 minute break and gonna try to type as much as I can. I'm gonna need like descriptions for Sarah's mystery guy cuz I got nothing. Emo-rocker101 owns nothing! It's gonna start after what happened in the bathroom.**

Benny POV

I walk out of the bathroom feeling like a total jack ass. I just jerked off with Ethan and treating him not to tell anyone. This isn't the first time this has happened, but this time it was Ethan. I've known for a while that I'm bi (more on the liking of guys than girls) just how girls notice guys so do I. I have had this minor crush on Ethan for a while now but if Della found out there gonna be hell to pay. She may seem like the A+, cheerful, loving, perky student but on the inside she's different. The first time I did this was with my best friend josh at my house. We were having a (manly) sleep over when I asked if we could. Instead of being disgusted like I thought he would be he accepted saying it was just an experiment. Well this little experiment led on to a full on make out session. Hands were roaming and moans could be heard all the way to china. I forgot that Della was coming over for our two month anniversary. She walked in on us and left crying. I chased her trying to apologize when she threw herself in front of a moving truck. I froze as her body collided with the truck. I got out of my state of shock and ran to her. I picked her up and called an ambulance. When they arrived they took her to the hospital. Things have been going down on our relationship since that happened and I can't help but feel like I'm at fault here. I told her I wouldn't do that again but it's pretty hard to stop. I might be full on gay but I can't tell her that she might hurt herself again. When I do this I usually just get them drunk and it takes off from there. I leave before they wake up, I don't want anyone to know. Now there is one person that knows, Ethan Morgan. I love everything about him, the way he blushes whenever I look at him, the way his hair is so soft and perfect, I just lo- wait LOVE? Since when do I love him? I got to get this under control before it gets out of han- wait who's that girl talking with MY Ethan?! Wait my Ethan? I don't care right now I'm going to show this girl who he belongs to.

Sarah POV

I was walking down the hall when I bump into some one. I look up and I see Ethan! Yes! Finally someone I know in this school. Wait he's been crying?! I hug him and he starts crying (again), god whoever did this to Ethan will have HELL to pay! "What happened Ethan"? he starts to calm down enough for me to understand him," B-B-Benny h-he u-used m-m-m-me"! I don't know who this Benny person is but he's gonna wish he was never born. I know that Ethan is gay, I was the first and last to find out really. He told me before I left to New York with my mom. I knew that Ethan was the type to fall for the wrong guy and I didn't want him to have his heart broken. I was going to do something about this. "Who's Benny"? I look at him again and see that he's stopped crying just looks very depressed. " This guy I have a crush on since I can remember". He whispered this and it broke my heart just to see him like this. "I'm so sorry Ethan". I was going to get back at this Benny person for what he did to my little brother (yes I consider him my little brother because I'm older and he's like my brother) but how? I got it. "Hey Ethan can I ask you something"? "Yeah sure it's not like my life just ended cuz the boy I've been crazy gaga over just used me in a public bathroom." 'Hmmp, well he didn't have to go all smart ass with me, hold it back Sarah, hold it back, gonna help a friend, .PUNCH! " Do you still like this Benny person"? Sigh," Yes I do. Is that bad"? Yes all according to plan. " No you just got to get back at him for what he did to you….by the way what did he do to you"? " He came in on me jerking off then he joined in and when we were done he threatened me not to tell anyone or else". I slowly process this and start to get a little grossed out by it. " How do you expect me to get back at him? He doesn't even know I exist most of the time and the only time he did I ended up crying". " Easy just do as I do and everything will be fine". As I said this a boy with fly away hair made his way to us looking very pissed. Ethan sees him to and stiffens, he turns to me and says the words that almost make me smack him," By the way welcome to Whitechapel".

**Short chapter but this is all I could do in 30 minutes :p thx to the people that liked my story! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I didn't update the weekend I don't have wifi on the weekends. Thanks to u guys who reviewed and actually gave my story a chance! Here's chapter three!**

Ethan's POV

'Oh my god Benny's coming this way! Should I wave and say high? Or should I just ignore him and start talking to Sarah?' Being the coward I was I chose to ignore him. I looked at Sarah and say that look I her eyes and knew I was in trouble.

By the time Benny came up to us I was praying that Sarah wouldn't do anything too bad to him. He got right in front of us and gave Sarah the nastiest look I have ever seen. "Hey Ethan who's your friend here"?

'Great he just wants to get to know Sarah not me just great". Before I could answer him Sarah said something that shocked us both. "Friend? I'm not his friend I'm his girlfriend Sarah nice to meet you. What's your friends name Ethan"?

I was staring at her as if she grew a second head. 'What is she doing? Since when are we an item'? I saw her and she gave me this go-with-it look and I immediately understood. "Umm this is Benny we have almost every class together but I don't know if you would call us friends". The look of pure sadness came on Benny's face after I said this. 'He can't be sad that we're not friends right'?

I chose to ignore my thoughts when he looked at Sarah. If looks could kill she'd be dead. I just hope this plan won't backfire on me.

Benny POV

'Girlfriend? Since when does he have a girlfriend? I've never seen this girl before and she already has her claim on him?! Who does this girl think she is saying that she's his girlfriend! …Wait if he has a girlfriend then does that mean he just cheated on her with me in the bathroom'?

I came out of my inner thoughts just in time for this chick to say," OMG! Ethan we have all of our classes together! Isn't this great! We can spend all day catching up!" This chick is getting on my last nerve and I won't hesitate to strangle her.

I look at Ethan and he looks very uncomfortable with this whole situation. 'Why wouldn't he? The guy me just masturbated with in the bathroom and is having small talk with his girlfriend he just cheated on'.

Why would he go out with a girl like that? He could do so much better and be happier with someone else. Someone that will treat him right, someone that always be there for him. Someone like me. 'NO! don't think like this! If you do Della will find out and everything will go to shit for me. Not to mention what will everyone think if Whitechapel's most popular boy is suddenly gay and is crushing on the nerdiest boy in school? I'm not going to let my rep go down the drain and start getting beat up…not again.

I look at them just in time to see them kiss. If I didn't like this girl before its full on hate now. I don't know what came over me but I started to cry. Something that Benny Weir does NOT do.

I try to stop them from coming down my cheeks but I cant. I'm watching them make out like there's no tomorrow. 'Why am I crying? This is what normal couples do in public. I don't have feeling for Ethan and never will. Then why do I feel like dying just because they kissed'? I think Sarah heard me crying because she broke away from Ethan and gave me a look of confusion.

Me being the coward I am ran for it and having no intentions of turning back. I ran into someone and they fell down. I looked down hiding my face just in case it was one of my friends, if they see me crying I would never live it down. "Benny? Why are you crying"? the only thought going through my head was oh shit.

**Hope u guys liked it! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is before Benny ran away crying. **

**ENJOY!**

Sarah POV

Yes!Ethan got my eye signals and everything is going according to plan. Benny is giving me the nastiest look I have ever seen and looks like he's gonna punch me.' I wonder if I kiss him will it speed things up or slow things down? Oh well I guess might as well try'. I cut off whatever Ethan was saying to me and kiss him with everything I've got.

I can tell he was about to pull away so I bit his lip. He squeaked in pain and I took that advantage and stuck my tongue down his throat. I can tell he's not liking this and I'm kind of offended since I am a very good kisser.' Remember he don't like pussy and boobs he likes penius (probably spelled that wrong XD) and abs'. I open my eyes and see Benny crying.' Wait it worked'! I broke off from Ethan to act clueless girl and ask what was wrong but he ran away before I could say anything.

"WHAT THE HELLWAS THAT FOR"! I winced and looked at Ethan. His lip is bleeding thanks to me and the rest of his face was red with anger.' I. Am. So. Dead.' "Let me explain I was helping you with your Benny problem". "How the HELL was that helping with anything"!? I winced again. This was sooo not how I pictured my first day here at school.

"Calm down and I'll explain". He took like ten minutes to fully calm down. " Ok so I was thinking and I thought this would speed things up and get him jealous and confess his undying love to you, n]but I guess it worked a little to well cuz he just ran away crying".

He froze and opened his mouth and closed it again. He did this for a couple of minutes and I was really hoping he caught a fly in his mouth. Luck is not with me today. "How do you know that he was crying about us kissing he could have been crying for some other reason".

"Like what"? " I don't know maybe cuz the floors to dirty"? did he really just say that? I slapped him with everything I got. "OW! What was that for"? "For being an idiot. I mean really the floor being dirty"? I see that he's letting it go. "Come on let me show you to your class before the bell rings, and you better sit next to me so I can sulk with someone". Sulking with Ethan, oh what joy.

"Fine but you have to hold my hand and tell me how pretty I am".

Ethan POV

"Fine but you have to hold my hand and tell me how pretty I am" 'Did she just say that'? I look at her confused, she sigh's getting that I don't understand. "We are a couple remember? So you have to do this. Think of it as future practice for when this plan works and you have Benny". I blush as she laughs. I start walking to our next class when I hear shouts coming from the other hall.

"How could you do this to me"! "Well I wouldn't have if you would have been a loyal boyfriend"! Sarah must have heard to because she looked into the hallway to see who it was. I looked too and could not believe who the people were fighting were.

It was Whitechapel's most popular couple 'BELLA' I know totally stupid but that's what everyone calls them. And by everyone I mean everyone who's anyone calls them that when they are together. Why would they be fighting? Did she cheat on him? I came out of my inner thoughts when I hear Benny shouting.

" Loyal! You really want to talk about loyalty with me when you're having sex with every guy with a dick behind my back"! " I have no idea what you're talking about! And if I did cheat on you it would at least be on the opposite sex! Not like you, you don't think I know about all of your experiments on your friends HUH! I know all about what you do with them once alcohol is involved. You get them drunk and you have your sick fun with them and leave before they know what happened".

He voice was laced with venom and I think sadness. I was in shock, did Benny really do that to all of his guy friends? So I guess what he did in the rest room with me was just another day for him. My eyes started to feel real prickly. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away.

What we did meant something to me and deep down I thought it did to him to. I guess I was wrong. 'Does he get some sick kick out of using guys like me and then throwing them away like trash'? Sarah looked at me and hugged me. She always knew what to do for me. The shouting started again but we tuned it out and went to class.

Benny POV

Oh shit! I looked at Della and I knew I was in trouble. I never cry, I didn't have a reason to to. Not even when she jumped in front of the truck. I had to think of something before she goes all nurse mode on me.

I was thinking of something when I noticed something. She has more than one hickey on her neck. I only remember making the one on the top left. She has five more.

"Were did you get those from"? she visibly paled and put her hair so it was covering her neck. "What are you talking about"? I pull the hair away from her neck," I'm talking about all of those hickeys on your neck, ones that I didn't give you"! I didn't mean to shout but I was furious. Who does she think she is to think that she can cheat on me and get away with it?!

Instantly her facial expression changed and she looked lethal. "So I cant have a little fun while you're not around? I was lonely and I needed someone to hold and one thing led to another". She simply stated. 'One thing led to another? What is she talking about'? that's when it hit me. She's been having sex with other guys while im not around! I apparently said this out loud and this angered her more.

"Like you don't have that one person you can always go to that is willing to put out! Or in your case more than one person! So I cheated on you big whoop its just pay back". "How could you do this to me"! "Well I wouldn't have if you would have been a loyal boyfriend"! I felt angry and when im angry no one's safe.

" Loyal! You really want to talk about loyalty with me when you're having sex with every guy with a dick behind my back"! " I have no idea what you're talking about! And if I did cheat on you it would at least be on the opposite sex! Not like you, you don't think I know about all of your experiments on your friends HUH! I know all about what you do with them once alcohol is involved. You get them drunk and you have your sick fun with them and leave before they know what happened".

He voice was laced with venom and pure sadness. I was shocked and mad. How did she know about that? And if she did why didn't she do something to hurt herself all ready? What if she did hurt herself already while im not around. I grab her arm and pull up her sleeve, just as I thought. Along her arm are a bunch of cuts. It looked like she put her arm in a sharpener. I felt so guilty that she did this because I cant stay loyal to her. I came to a decision.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well here was chapter four for you hope you liked it! You guys I really need help in creating Sarah's guy because he's gonna play a big part in my story but I can't put him if I don't have a description so please help a fanfictioner out nd leave me guy descriptions please! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to shake things up a bit, Ethan is gonna be a little evil and we'll se how that goes**

**Enjoy!**

Ethan POV

Me and Sarah walk to our next class very slow. I stopped crying im just really depressed. As we near the class I take her hand and give her a fake smile. She nods back and I can tell she's worried about me. We enter the class and everyone stares at us and our joined hands.

"Mr. Morgan care to explain why you took so long in the restroom and bring a girl back? Young lady I expect you to go to your class right now or I'll call security". I looked at Sarah and she looked pissed. She always had this problem with teachers telling her what to do. " I am in the right class mam. I'm new here and this is my class, Ethan here was just showing me to class because we have all of our classes together and I'm his girlfriend".

She raised our joined hands up for the whole class to see. There was a series of gasps in the class, even the teacher looked shocked. 'wow even the teacher is surprised that I have a girlfriend. This actually hurts more than I thought.'

I see everyone come out of there shock and they stare at Sarah probably asking them selves whats wrong with her. I roll my eyes and I take a seat in back of rory so that she can sit next to me.

Rory turns to look at me and says," DUDE! When did you get a girlfriend? And why didn't you tell me bro! we could of double dated me, Erika, you, and ugh whats your name"? he turns to Sarah and she rolls her eyes," Rory forgot about me already I'm hurt". She starts to fake cry. Rory's eyes widen. "Sarah! Dude when did you get back? When did you and Ethan start going out? Why don't you answer mine and Erika's calls anymore? Did you know that me and Erika are a thing now? Yeah we started dating in the six grade and I'm just so happy! Oh yeah whats going on with you".

Sarah just rolled her eyes but answered anyway," I just got back, we stared to go out today like a few minutes ago when he asked me out, I don't answer your calls anymore because I don't have my new phone yet, and I did not know but omg congratulations! Im happy for you, and not much I'm just got here, but my day started out great today".

She looked at me and I could see the love in her eyes. She's a really good actress when she wants to be. I start to blush sigh if only Benny can look at me like that life would be perfect. I look at Rory ready to tell him about how happy I am and that im just complete now blah blah blah when the door swung open. I saw Benny and Della holding hands looking happy.

If you looked closely you could see the redness that was just around the edges of their eyes. I looked away and started to do the work that was on the board. After a few minutes I snuck a peek at them and regretted it. The 'it' couple we making out like there's no tomorrow. Della brought her hands up and tangled them into Benny's hair.

Her sweater got pulled up a little and I gasped. She had these hideous cuts along her wrists and they seem to go farther. I looked away not believing what I just saw. Mrs. Perfect cuts herself? Who would of known that she's more emo that anything (not saying anything bad about emos).

A wicked smile came across my face. If this information were to get out this would very bad for her rep and they would send her way for a really long time. Yes what a mess that would be. She can't be with Benny if she's in rehab. Get ready bitch I'm coming for you.

Sarah POV

The class ended THANK GOD! Nothing happened during the class or on the way which I am grateful for they only thing that's bugging me is that I noticed a change in Ethan. He's acting like he just found the answer to all of his problems and is gonna take it easy. He even called me babe! He's been like this since second period and it's really starting to scare me.

Me and Ethan have our off block and he said that he had to go home and take care of some things. I _WAS _with Rory and Erika but they started to make out and I didn't want to stick around. I'm just walking around the school trying but failing to get lost. I mean really who has a school this big and not expect students to get lost? I bumped into someone and that sent me to the floor.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He has dirty blonde hair that I found very attractive. His hair went nicely with his grey eyes. The tan skin that surrounded his eyes was not as tan as mine, more on the pale side. His lips are so plump and kissable. He is wearing a plaid button down that was open with a Linkin Park shirt showing (my fave band!). I was looking at his shirt and **_DAMN _**he has muscles.

I was so distracted by his beauty that I didn't notice that he was talking to me until he waved his hand in front of my face. I look at him again and blush "Huh"? I ask stupidly. You know how when you see your dream guys and everything about him is perfect until he opens his mouth and becomes an ass. "Are you retarded or something? I asked if you were okay so I can go to class but if you're gonna sit there like a dumbass then be my guest".

He started to walk away and I was ANGRY! I get up and tap his shoulder. When he turns around I slapped him with everything I got. All you hear is a **_CRACK! _**Echoing the halls. His head turned to the side and I was proud of myself. He looked at me with disbelief and anger. He raised his hand. 'No he wouldn't hit a girl would he'? you closed your eyes waiting for the hit when I felt a hand cupping my cheek.

I opened my eyes as he started to get closer. His lips were centimeters away from mine and I closed my eyes. I heard something hit a locker or something but I ignored it. I was waiting for his lips when I felt him let go of my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing, LAUGHING! "You….actually…thought…i…was…going….to…kiss….you". he said in between laughs. I was embarrassed and hurt. I walk into this handsome guy probably the guy of my dreams and he's making fun of me.

Yeah this day just gets better and better. He stops laughing at me and he just gives me a smirk. "The name's Ash and I get it your new here? Well here's a tip for you if you want a kiss from me then you got to get a makeover. I mean come on I know your new here but you could of at least put some effort into it. Sigh. Look good then come talk to me".

And like that he left. I started to cry. I ran into the girls restroom forgetting all about the noise I hear earlier.

Ash POV

I ran into the most beautiful girl ever and acted like an ass. Nice job ash. I walk down the halls not believing what I just had said to her. She's beautiful just the way she is and I want to ask her out but she has a boyfriend. She's going out with one of my best friends Ethan.

We started to be friends in middle school when I took him out of the dumpster in the back of the school. He is a great guy and everything but he always came off to me as a gay. I don't judge if he was I wouldn't have a problem with it, but apparently not.

I have to be careful around her if I don't I might kiss her and that would ruin mine and Ethan's friendship. I am the biggest player in school I have dated almost every single girl in school and I dump every single one. I don't have this spark with them and it might sound cheesy but I want my forever person. I had my forever person but she slept with my friend Joe and got pregnant with his child. I broke my heart and it took me awhile to try to get over her but I just couldn't and I still can't. Her name is Maya. And the girl reminds me of Maya. She looks a lot like her.

I just hope I don't fall for her.

Benny POV

When I found out about Della hurting herself I came to the decision to stay with her and not cheat on her in any way what so ever. She hurt herself because of me and I wasn't gonna let her do it again. Anyways Ethan has his girlfriend and is happy. I had my off block and went walking around the school looking for something to do. Della was in a meeting and I had nothing to do for an hour.

I walk by all these guys and I'm holding with everything I've got not to look at their asses or offer them a drink. I just walk by not looking back when I hear a **_CRACK! _**I turn to the right and she that Sarah bitch slapping Ash right across the cheek. I also see how he starts to lean in to get a kiss and me being the stupid idiot I am run into the locker side.

I glue myself to the wall and hope that they don't see me. I don't hear how Ash is laughing like a maniac at Sarah. I was to busy thinking about how I just saw Sarah cheat on Ethan. I didn't see the whole thing but I bet they kissed. This made my blood boil. 'How dare she! She just got together with Ethan and she's already kissing some other guy'!

I run to an empty classroom and I punch the wall leaving dent marks on it. Why am I so pissed? People cheat on each other every day so why should this matter to me? 'Cuz you're in love with Ethan you idiot' I DO NOT! ' Yeah you do. You were so jealous when you found out about Sarah dude you even cried!' …..shut up.

Okay fighting with my self is not going to help me at all. I can't love Ethan because then that would mean that I would have to dump Della which I can't and wont do. But I just cant let Sarah get away with kissing another guy right? "RING"! damn have I been thinking for that long?

I get out of the classroom and see Ethan walking in the hall with a smirk on his face. He looks completely different than the morning. I wonder what happened. He looks happy, very happy. I turn again to see Sarah look exhausted and tired. What did she do?

**Until next chapter peoples BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I MAY HAVE MESSED UP THE LAST LINE WAS SUPPOSE TO SAY "WHAT HAPPENED"? TOTALLY MY FAULT AND REALLY HOPE U READ THIS FIRST SO U CAN UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER. PM ME IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS CUZ I DIDN'T REALLY WRITE THIS AND VANE (PERSON WHO WROTE MOST OF IT) WANTS IT TO BE LIKE THIS AND I KEEP U WAITING SOOO LONG SO PM ME IF U HAVE ANY UNCERTAINTY!_**

**ENJOY!**

Ethan POV

I smirked as I left class. I have a free block so I don't have to be here for another hour. I told Sarah that I have something to do. I set an alarm on my phone so that im not late coming back. I text my friend Jesse to meet me at my house asap. He and I are after the same thing, for Benny and Della to break up.

I found out that he loved Della two days after "BELLA" got together. He was crying in the boys bathroom in fetal position. I asked what was wrong and he told me. I told him about my crush on Benny and he didn't judge, we just vent out to each other. We have been friends a little after Sarah left to New York.

I walk to my house and cant help but think of why Della would hurt herself. I mean she has everything a teenager could want and she goes and cuts herself? Maybe she has problems at home? I shake my head, I cant feel sorry for her. Plus she has problems that apparently aren't gonna solve themselves. I just get something out of it too.

I arrive at my house seeing Jesse on the steps. I feel guilty again. He loves her…..how can I tell him that I want to send her to rehab just so I can have a shot at Benny? Yeah that conversations gonna go well "Hey was just wondering if you would be ok with me planning to send Della, you know the girl that your in love with, to rehab so I can ask Benny out. Even if I don't know if he likes me back, you cool with that"?

Yeah I don't want to die. Maybe if I say it like im worried then maybe he will help. I open my house not bothering to say hello to him. I feel bad enough as it is I just need alittle more time till I can look him in the eye. I walk to my room and leave the door open so he can come in.

That's when I take a good look at him. He looks good, very good. Hes not the skinny guy he use to be. He beefed up for Della and it worked. He looks hot and every girl and some guys want to get with him. To bad hes head over heals for Della. He looks at me waiting for me to talk, but I can tell hes losing patience fast.

"I have some news. Whether its good or bad is up to you. Sigh. I was in class when I saw Benny and Della making out." I pause when a look of pain comes on his face. I pat his shoulder knowing very well how much it hurts. "I looked at them when I saw Dellas sleeve ride up and there were cuts on her wrists that looked pretty deep and gross. Im telling you cuz you love her and don't want to see her get hurt." I finish and Jesses face has gone completely blank.

"AND YOU BERLY TELL ME NOW! SHE COULD OF HURT HERSELF MORE AND YOU TAKE YOUR SWEET ASS TIME TELLING ME SHE CUTS HERSELF! WE HAVE TO TELL SOMEBODY AND FAST! OH GOD WHAT IF SHE'S HURTING HERSELF RIGHT NOW ETHAN? I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HER WE GOT TO GO TO HER RIGHT NOW"!

His shouting caught me off guard. He took off to the school at full speed with me calling his name running after him. Damn he is FAST! I run with everything I've got and tackle him to the ground. Im panting laying on top of him with him struggling under me. "Jesse…wait i….have a plan…..god I have…to start…..running…..more…in gym". Im out of breath by the time I finish.

I feel him start to calm down and I get off of him. I catch my breath and see Jesse breathing normaly. Fucker. "And what is your plan exactly"? I face palm myself. I didn't have a plan oh well might as well wing it. "Well I was thinking that maybe instead of telling an adult maybe we can confront her and help her and she'll stop on her own". He looks at me like im an idiot. I feel like one, hows this gonna help with getting Benny?

"think about it you can spend some time with her every day like therapy and she wont be sent to rehab". I try to sound convincing because I know shes not gonna stop that easily. This helps him and he agrees saying that hes gonna go find Della to start helping her. I stopped paying attention and started thinking about how im going to make this work for me.

If she doesn't go to rehab then how am I going to have a shot? Now I wish I just never told Jesse and I could get rid of her no questions asked. Now that he knows what am I going to do? maybe I could use this to my advantage. She is already cheated on him and by the looks of it they forgave each other. I wonder what would happen if she cheated on him again. I smirked maybe this could work after all. my phone rang telling me it was time to go.

I walk into the school and feel like I could take on the world. If everything goes my way and I will make sure of it, then I may still have a shot. I just have to get closer to Benny while Jesse is with Della. Oh this is going to be fun.

Rory POV

I walk into class and the first person I see is Sarah. I start walking up to her when I noticed that she's been crying. I run up to her and hug her. 'Where is Ethan, Sarah needs him like right now'. I feel her start relaxing into the hug and she starts crying again. I run my fingers through her hair knowing it relaxes her. After what felt like hours of crying she started to calm down.

I was use to having to calm down a crying girl. I had lots of practice with Erika. "Hey im right here. Now why don't you tell me why your crying and who made you cry". This is one of the times that I am serious and I don't really like it but I have to. She smiles at me and takes a deep breath. "Fine but I have to tell you everything that's happened since I got here, the truth". This took me off guard the truth?

Didn't she already tell me everything during our off block? She told me everything and I stayed quiet during the whole thing. She finished telling about what the jerk did and I felt sorry for her. Ash can be a pain in the ass but hes never been this mean. I also wanted to run and find Ethan and scream at him for not trusting me with his secret. So what he was gay and had the hots for Benny? It hurt that he didn't trust me.

I mean all the signs were there I guess I just overlooked them. She told me about his plan to get rid of Della and how she noticed his difference at the end of the block. She told me not to tell Erika what so ever. That's when I panicked. I always tell Erika everything, how am I not going to tell her?

I know she can gossip like her life depended on it and hesitantly agreed. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes thank you Rory! Ill explain to Ethan why I told you and he shouldn't be to mad at the reason. You are the perfect person to talk to no wonder Erika loves you". I blushed at this. I felt something at the pit of my stomach that I usually get when im with Erika.

That's when I notice her lean in. she closes her eyes and starts moving closer to me. I freeze. If anyone saw what she was about to do id be in deep shit with Erika. But I don't move. She closes the space between our lips and I gasp. She takes this as an advantage and shoves her tongue down my throat. I moan and so does she. I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss.

Im loving this and by her moaning she does to. I don't care who comes and sees us anymore, im to into the kiss. I try to take charge of the kiss but its really hard. Im use to Erikas soft tongue letting me immediately dominate, Sarah is fierce and puts up a fight. I love it. It starts to get more aggressive and its getting me hard.

'this is wrong Rory, what would Erika think if she walked through that door and saw you'? this doesn't stop me though. Damn teenage hormones. She gets on top of me and sits right on top of my boner. I moan and break the kiss for air. I blush as she notices my boner and try to get her off of me.

She smirks and grabs my hand. She takes it down and im touching something very wet. My eyes widen in realization, I turned her on. My cock strained against its restrains. I was hard and had a horny girl on top of me.

So I did the most reasonable thing, I got up and dragged her to the nearest bathroom, not even bothering to check whether it was girls or boys. I started to make out with her hard core. Im still a virgin and I have no idea what im doing but apparently I was doing good. Me and Erika never got this far even if she tells everyone that we did. I don't mind actually pretending to have sex with the second in command cheerleader gets me more friends.

I undress her and she does the same to me. We are both naked and horny. I put a finger at her entrance and look at her silently asking for permission. She nods her head looking quite eager to start. I push a finger in her and she grimaces, "don't worry it will get better soon".

She nods again while I pump my finger in her. I wait and add another finger. She grunts in pain but I don't stop this time. This goes on until I have all five fingers in her. Shes practically fucking my fingers now. I take out my fingers and she whimpers at the loss. I put the head in her and push all the way in. she pales and tells me to wait. I do for a whole minute even though I just want to ram into her over and over again.

She gives me the ok and I take my self out to the tip and surge forward. She moans and so do i. shes so tight! She feels so good, I just start trusting harder and faster. "R-r-rory p-p-please mor-r-re"! I don't have to be told twice. I go faster and put all of my strength into it. I grab her by the hips and angle myself trying to find her special spot.

She screams. Found it. I brutally abuse her G-spot loving the sounds im getting out of her. She uses her nails to claw down my back. Damn shes gonna leave marks im going to have to cover. I suck on her neck only pulling away when theres a big red mark.

She bites me on the shoulder trying to muffle her screams. Theres a thin layer of sweat covering us both. Im close and by the looks of it so is she. "Rory im close". She screamed. "So am I". she grabs my ass, HARD! 'That's gonna leave bruises'. she cums soon after that. She tightens around me and I cant take it anymore. I cum. HARD. I don't even hear the camera going off and the door close. I ride out my orgasm while still in her.

The look of pure bliss is on her face and I feel proud knowing I did that to her. I collapse next to her not wanting to put any weight on her. I pull out of her and she winces. I stare at her as she comes off her high. She smiles at me and I do the same. My smile fades when I realize what I just did. I had sex with Sarah, who is not Erika! Oh god im so dead!

Sarah POV

I just had sex with Rory in a public bathroom. Great just great. This was sooo not how I pictured my first day and how I lost my virginity. I smile at him because even though it wasn't romantic it was still good. His smile fades and I know why, Erika. I frown at this. What if she found out? I cant lose my best friend so soon! I just got her back!

I just want to crawl in a hole and die. How can I do this to my best friend? I just had sex with Rory, Erikas boyfriend, just because he listened to me and agreed? I guess it was also Rorys fault for having sex with me but I pretty much provoked him. I mean he is a teenager after all, and it would have been fine if he was single but he has a girlfriend who so happens to be my friend.

Wait did we use a condom? "Hey rory" I ask panicky. Please say yes. " Yea" "Did we use a condom"? he didn't answer. Guess that answers that. If I get pregnant my mom will kill me and everyone will ask who the dad is. This day cannot get any worse. I try to get up but come crashing down when pain shoots up my insides.

Rory gets up a little wobbly and helps me up. He also helps me dress so we can go to class. Hes helping me walk to class in silence. I cant blame him after the moment ended its just awkward and weird. I hope Erika never finds out about this.

We enter the class and everyone turns to look at us. "Rory care to explain why you and this girl are late to my class"? this girl? Really im just this girl at least he could ask me my name. jackass. "He was helping me walk here to class, I fell on the rails outside pretty hard and I couldn't walk back so he helped me". Wow im surprised that I can lie that good.

"Fine but if you need to go to the nurse go". He turned around and started to write dates on the board. I turned and found most people stare at us suspicially. I shrugged it off. As Rory helped me to my seat next to Ethan I saw Della smirk.

She drew out her hand and brought me down to her level so she could whisper in my ear," I know what you did. I wonder what Erika would say when I show her a picture of her boyfriend and best friend fucking in the girls restroom". I paled and passed out on the spot.

Benny POV

I watched as Della whispered something in Sarah ear and she passed out. The teacher picked up Sarah and took her to the nurse. The look on Dellas face was of pure joy. She is scaring me. "Hey what did ya tell her ya know before she passed out". Not that I really cared about her but I was really curious. I mean what could have been so bad that she passed out?

"Nothing you have to worry about, trust me its just girl business". She said with a very sadistic smile. Ok now shes scaring me even more. I just drop the subject and turn to see Ethan looking at me. He blushes knowing I caught him starting. I smile 'its not cheating if I have conversation with Ethan right? Now I just have to think of something so I can talk with him without Della thinking im flirting. Wait he's a geek, this is so easy".

"Hey Della im failing math so I have to be tutored by someone. You think I can talk to Ethan to see if he can tutor me"? she looks pissed for a second then masks her expression. "Why don't I just tutor you I am an A+ student after all". she smiles and I feel like throwing up. 'Think Benny think'. "Um I would love to but Mrs. Garcia said for me to study with Ethan cuz you know he's a mathlete". Mathlete really Benny? Like shes gonna fall for that.

"Fine, only cuz I don't want you staying behind a year kk". She turned around and started talking with Erika. I don't move as I notice Rory move every once and awhile. He looks sweaty and red. He also is not looking Erika in the eye, almost like he did something wrong. Oh well not my problem. I make my way to Ethan and sit in the empty space next to him.

He looks at me and his look changes. From the shy awkward boy I usually see to a look I usually have. Like I rule the world even though I know I don't. this surprises me. "U-U-Um I was-s-s wond-d-dering-g-g if-f I could maybe-e stu-u-udy wit-t-th you si-i-ince im fail-l-ling math-h-h". Since when do I stutter. He smirks, this is not good. He should be the one stuttering and I should be the one with the smirk.

Im about to stand up and walk away when he grabs my hand. My heart starts beating at a fast pace. I blush hard core. I look at him and see him looking at me longingly. I blush even more if that even possible. I don't realize he's talking till he slaps me. Some of the class members stare at Ethan in shock while he looks unfazed.

"I said sure. My house everyday at six". He takes out his phone. "Give me your number so I can text you my address later". I give it to him and he gives me his. I feel like jumping around and squealing like a little girl who just got her Barbie for Christmas. "Don't be late". He gets up and walks out of the class looking like a badass. He probably went to go see Sarah. This brings a frown on my face. Just cuz she fell on a rail and fainted doesn't mean that she has to have all of his attention. I pause, 'Since when am I such a girl'?

I walk back to my desk wishing I could spend time with Ethan without all the boring school work. I really hope that Sarah bitch doesn't interrupt my time with Ethan. Wait, she kissed Ash, so maybe if I can have him distract her for the rest of the day than I can have Ethan all night long. And I intend to use all of my time wisely.

Erika POV

Im waiting for Rory at my seat and im getting frustrated. I mean its been like 45 minutes since class started and hes still not here. Sarahs not here either hmmm. They both walk into the class looking tired and sweaty. What could of made them like that? I mean the school is alittle big, but not enough to make someone that sweaty and tired.

Please don't let it be what I think it is. I don't believe the excuse that Sarah gives to the teacher. The worst part is that Rory wont look me in the eye. He talks to me but looks everywhere but at me. That's one thing about Rory is that no matter who you are he looks you in the eye when he talks to you.

Della came over to me and smirked. This is never a good sign. I don't pay any attention to whatever the fuck Dellas saying. Im looking at Rory and he switches position every like 5 seconds. If I didn't trust Rory I would of thought he had sex with Sarah. But he would never do that to me…right? Rory please don't let it be what I think it is.

**There you r! My new chapter. Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written (CO written) and I love it hope you do to BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! School is really been hard and to top everything off Early College is not making me do god damn exams for the past week and im ready to pull my hair out!**

**Enough about me enjoy chapter 7!**

Sarah POV

I wake up and know that im at the nurses office. I feel pressure on my hand and see Ethan sitting next to me. "How long have I been asleep"? He hesitates at first but answers anyway, "You have been passed out for the past three hours. It was kind of funny because the nurse was panicking saying things like we should take her to the hospital! What if she doesn't wake up?! I swear she got her degree online".

He chuckled. I his words were processing in my mind slowly till I finally grasped what he said. "What do you mean I was passed out for three hours? Its my first day in this school and I have already missed like two classes"! I tried to get up but that stupid pain from earlier was still there. So instead I came crashing down on Ethan.

"Wow. Take it easy. Let me finish first then you can worry about classes later. Anyway we need to talk". He looked at me dead serious and I knew he knew. He tried to pick me up but the look I sent him made him just put me on his lap. "Continue". "Well when the nurse finally calmed down she saw something very interesting coming out of you". Horror was all that I was feeling at the moment. Can it get any worse?

"She saw that a lot of blood was coming out of you, and she said it was weird cuz you could of not noticed your period. She had her suspicions and decided to check you down there. I told her I was gay and she didn't ask me to leave, instead asked me help. I saw everything and damn gurl you can bleed". Never mind it just got a whole lot worse.

"W-w-why did you-u-u see me dow-w-wn there-e-e anyway-y-y"? great stuttering thank you for showing up at the worst time. He chuckled AGAIN. "I was just worried about you. And you know us gays, we help our besties even if it means looking at their bloody pussies". He was full on laughing by now. I was to tired to do anything to him so I just kept staring at him in horror.

Wait was I really bleeding that bad? I mean I looked it up before and knew I would be bleeding if he got that far in me but really? Was I that bad? I just stared at him while he calmed down a bit to tell me the rest of the story. "Well after that very unpleasant experience she came to a conclusion which interested me greatly. Turns out that our little virgin Sarah isn't one after all. and by the damage he left on you I can tell that you wont be walking properly for a while. And not to pry on your personal life but who was it? I mean if it was a guy from school then were fucked if he says anything".

I started to panic, what was I suppose to say to him? Might as well tell him. "It was Rory".im surprised that I kept my voice so calm. He stared at me in shock. I would to if I just found out. I just hope things get better from here. "Well ok then. I wont judge. Just make sure that Erika doesn't find out or you and Rory are in deep shit with everyone. You are my best friend, before Erika ever was".

I felt like crying right there. So I did. I cried on him for hours just thinking of how the day just kept getting worse and worse with every minute. To top it all off I don't even know if im pregnant. The nurse came in and went straight to me. "Sweety you have to take this and I will be back". She left me a pain reliever water. I take it without hesitation.

I look at Ethan not knowing what to do.

Ethan POV

She. Is. In. Deep. Shit. Of course I took her side. Erika can be a bitch when she can and Sarah has always been there for me so im going to be there for her. But why Rory? I mean hes not a bad guy but he has Erika and puts up with her shit, why would he cheat on her like that?

I just hold her cuz I know that's all I could do at the moment. She stares at me and I don't know what to do either. "Come on let me take you home and we can figure out what to do later, you need rest and no stress". "But I thought you had detention, are you going to ditch"? "Oh fuck it. This has not been your day and neither mine so lets go to my house and relax". I smile at her shocked face, its not often that I take charge like this and I love it.

I carry her with great care cuz one wrong move and I will never hear the end of it. I walk down the halls thinking of the tutoring I WAS suppose to do for Benny. He wont mind that Sarahs there right? I would have never guessed how wrong I was.

I walk past the class and stop. The door is wide open and everyone can see me carrying Sarah. 'Might as well sell it for the people'. I kiss her with everything ive got and don't stop till I need to breathe. She looks confused and I see her turn around and realization hits her. She cuddles to me and to everyone it probably looks all lovey dovey.

My eyes land on Benny and he looks MAD. I never knew a looks so fierce. He looks at me and he looks like hes gonna cry. He stands up and walks to me. I start to panic 'why is he coming this way'? maybe someone is behind me. I look behind me and when I turn back hes right in my face. "Outside. Now". He growls.

To scared to disobey I walk outside trying to keep up with Benny while making sure that Sarah's comfortable. He suddenly stops and turns around causing me to bump into him and hit Sarah. She squeals in pain and I sit on the concrete trying to make her feel better. It takes a while before she stops squirming and looks content.

I face up looking at Benny waiting for him to start. "Why are you carrying her, cant she walk"? this was not what I was expecting. "Uh , she cant walk so I was taking her to my place, I don't think that my parents would mind. They love her, and miss her a lot since she moved".

"I don't see why you need to be there for her". He whispers but I still hear. This confuses me to the max. "Can I go with you guys to your house? I wont be a bother I just really need to study on math so I wont fail". I guess he wont mind that Sarah is gonna be there. "Sure, you can stay as long as you like, my mom wont mind, its for school". He smirks and walks up to his car in the parking lot.

"Are you guys gonna sit there and walk or you gonna jump in the back so we can get going"? he is still smirking and Im starting to like it. As I get close to the car butterflies are in my stomach. This is Benny Weir's car, HIS FREAING CAR! I put Sarah in the back seat laying down and I go in the front with Benny. This is going to be interesting.

Benny POV

Why didn't he just leave her there? I was suppose to have my time with Ethan by MYSELF! How am I suppose to do that with cock block here?! I know that shes his girlfriend and everything but does he have to care about her all the time? I know that every boyfriend is like that 'or suppose to be' but still its irritating!

She has to like get a reality check and get another boy cuz this ones mine! Well not really mine cuz Dellas gonna do something very bad but I can make sure that Ethan stays single and I get to hang out with him without any interruptions. I know it sounds selfish but what can I do?

I look at Sarah and damn she needs to fix that face of hers. Her makeup is all over the place! She looks like she just graduated from clown college ya know without the white stuff. And don't even get me started on her hair or we will never get to his house.

Up ahead is a curve which I took full advantage of. I turned fast and Sarah fell from the backseat and onto the floor of the car. She screamed as she landed on the crowbar in the back. Why I had it there I don't know, but im thankful for it now. She screaming stops. Thank god!

I pull up to his house and turn around to see Sarah passed out again. To be truthful it was fucking hilarious. But of course Ethan ran to her checking if she was ok. I rolled my eyes. At least I get some time with Ethan before she wakes up. He picks her up and goes through the door.

I walk in right after him and watch as he lays her on the sofa. "Lets go up to my room, I don't think my parents are home so make yourself at home". He walks up the stairs and goes to his room where I see his collectibles. His room is dorked out to the max. He even has a map on top of his bed, cute.

"So what exactly are you failing at in math"? his question takes me by surprise and it takes me awhile till I come up with something. "Um…similar triangles". "Ok well similar triangles are simple. See there are two types…" I cant hear him anymore and I feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. So I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I kissed him.

Rory POV

I saw Ethan kiss Sarah and felt guilty. I know that they are not going out but still. The thing that bugs me the most is that I know that we didn't use a condom. And I know for a fact that she doesn't use birth control. She wouldn't be so worried if she did.

Also I have been ignoring Erika but I think she knows. That's one reason why I love her, she could always tell when something was wrong even if she doesn't want to admit it. I can tell that im hurting her and its killing me. I don't want to do this but what am I going to do if Sarahs pregnant?

What will everyone think? Well actually everyone will think its Ethans, but if she is I want to be in the babys life like a real dad. 'Stop thinking like this Rory! Maybe shes not even pregnant and your over thinking this'.

I know I have to tell Erika but im scared. What if she dumps me and never speaks to me again? That would kill me. My inner thoughts get interrupted when Della walks up to me with a smirk on her face.

This is not good.

Della POV

Hmmmm what to do. Benny ditched me last block and I know he went with that faggot Ethan and his whore. And after he promised me he wouldn't cheat! On the other hand he could just be asking him about the math hes failing. Yeah its probably that.

I see Rory in deep thought and remember the picture I still have. I look at it and it hits me. The perfect blackmail. The best part of the picture is that its not even blurry at all. and that you could see Sarahs face and Rorys as well. I walk over to him and he knows hes in trouble.

I walk up to him and whisper in his ear, "I know what you and Sarah did. And if you don't want anyone to find out you will do everything I say when I say it".

Ash POV

I heard what happened to Sarah and I started to freak out. I get in my car and drive to Ethans in a rush. I don't even notice the car already parked there. I park and go inside the house not even bothering to knock. We are that close. I see Sarah laying on the sofa and sigh with relief. I look around and don't see Ethan anywhere.

I go to his room and open it to find the surprise of my life.

**Sorry if its alittle rushed I just wanted to have something for you to have. So what do you think? Should Sarah be pregnant or not? I need to know! I might make this a MPREG all depending, most probably yes but tell me what you guys think! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks to all the people that followed, reviewed, favorite, and all that good stuff on my story! I decided to post this for u guys as a Christmas present early. And for those who don't well have a good time reading my chapter. WARNING! GAY SEX IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT!**

**Shout out to Bethan Forever for dedicating a story for me! :) even though ive never met u love you boo!**

Ethan POV

Im describing similar triangles to Benny like the nerd I am when he kisses me. Hes kissing me…hes kissing me…HES FREAKING KISSING ME! I don't respond on time and he pulls away. I stare in shock as im bursting with joy inside. I look at him and he looks shocked and possibly sad.

"Look im-" I don't let him finish cuz I got the balls to kiss him. I kiss him and don't even care if hes gonna punch me after he started it first. I smile when he responds almost immediately. Im in an awkward position with my things in the way. I break the kiss to push the books and papers, study session completely forgotten.

I straddle him and resume the kiss. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission which I gladly give to him. We fight for dominance but I lose. 'guess im bottoming then'. Hes exploring my mouth, making sure his tongue licks everything in its path. I moan when he starts sucking on my tongue.

God hes so good at this! With new found confidence I tug at his shirt telling him to take it off. He breaks the kiss and slowly almost teasingly takes his shirt off. I came face to face with his six pack. Like damn, he may look scrawny but he has a fine ass body. I look at him and see the lust in his eyes and know that he wants this too.

I put my mouth on his nipple and he moans. God he can put porn stars to shame with that moan of his. Its turning me on and if I don't have in me soon ima have a very bad case of blue balls. I tweek with the other one and continue this for a few seconds then do the same with the other. I move so that Ethan jr is rubbing Benny jr. I moan god this feels so good! I look down and see that the pants are painfully keeping his dick inside.

"Hear let me help with your problem". I get off of him and he whimpers, god im loving this. I take off his belt and tug his pants down to his ankles. I grow harder at the sight in front of me. Hes not wearing anything under. His dick is ten inches fully erect. Hes dripping and I lick the cum at the tip. He moans and throws his head back in pleasure. I wrap my mouth around the head and suck gently.

I take more of him slowly in my mouth till I reach the end. "God Ethan don't stop"! I suck harder and lick the base. I bob my head up and down on him and scrape my teeth along him. He arches off the bed when I nip at the head.

"Ethan ima cum"! I let him go with a pop and he looks at me with disbelief. "I have another place for you to cum in". I straddle him again and kiss with again with need and want. He breaks the kiss. "My wish is your command".

Benny POV

God hes good with his mouth! Where did he learn this. All the other guys ive been with don't match to what Ethans done. I want him NOW! "You have to many clothes on let me help you with that". I say with lust. He moans. I rip his shirt showing no mercy. He has a good body no marks or anything on him. Wait till im done with him.

No time for forplay I want him riding me NOW! I rip his pants and boxers off and see his beautiful leaking cock standing at eight inches and alittle thicker than me. I put myself at his entrance and look at him. He nods eagerly, im going to use this to my advantage. "Ethan I want you to scream my name till you cant anymore do you understand me"? I grab him at the end.

He doesn't answer. "Do. You. Understand"! I grab him with every word I say. "God yes Benny! I want your huge dick in me now"! I bring him down on me all the way without mercy. He cries out in pain/pleasure. He doesn't say anything just sways his hips alittle and starts to bounce on me.

God hes soo tight! "oh god Benny! Harder faster anything"! I trust up to him with everything ive got while looking for that spot. He screams in pleasure when I find it. I abuse his prostate harshly while hes talking dirty to me. I feel my balls tighten and I know im going to cum.

"Ethan im going to cum"! "Me to"! he cums all over our stomachs and his walls tighten around me. I cant take anymore and blow my load in him with a pop. I stay in him while we ride out our orgasms. Ive never cummed this much in my life. He collapses on me and to tired to pull out of him we start to fall asleep like that.

Before I pass out a picture of Della pops in my head and I know im screwed, what am I going to tell Ethan? or worse Della. Neither one of us hearing someone opening the front door.

Ash POV

I walk out of Ethans bedroom in shock. I mean isn't he going out with Sarah and I see him with Bennys dick shoved up his ass? Im pissed as hell. And with Sarah just down stairs hurt he has the nerve to do that to her? I walk down stair to see Sarah waking up. I rush to her and debate whether or not to tell her what I just saw.

"Ash? What are you doing here"? I look at her and cant help but think of how much she reminds me of Maya. Everything about her reminds me of her and it hurts me. "Um I heard you were hurt so I came to check on you". She looks shocked cant blame her though. I called her ugly and told her she needs improvements just so that she can talk to me and now I come to check up on her?

"Oh thanks but Ethans gonna take care of me, he always did when we were kids so now wont be any different". I cringe at Ethans name. it obvious that she cares about him, and he cheats on her.

"Whats wrong? Wait wheres Ethan"? might as well tell her. "Hes upstairs…with Benny". "Oh ok well can you tell him that I need someone to talk to"? "Um well you see hes with Benny, like **_WITH _**Benny". She gets what im saying and breaks in to a huge smile.

"YES! I knew my plan would work! Now hes having sex with Benny! I am a genius". I stare at her in shock. What plan? "Oh that's right well since you walked in on them I can tell you everything". She tells me everything in details except how she got hurt today. When she finishes I cant help but be excited.

This means that I can have a crush on her and not feel bad. Yes! I look at her and do the only thing that I can right now. Kiss her.

Rory POV

Della steps away and smirks. Now I know why Sarah passed out. "And I want you to help me ruin everyones high school experience starting with Sarah. if you don't I will post this picture on facebook and twitter where I know everyone will see and make sure Erika makes your life a living hell. Your choice".

I don't want to do anything bad for Ethan but I don't want to end things with Erika either. "Don't worry we don't have to start right we can wait a few weeks but I need to make her life a living hell".

"Why her first though? There are a lot of people at this school and I don't want to hurt her". "To bad either help or else".

Im so sorry Sarah, please forgive me.

Della POV

I walk away in triumph. I knew he would save his ass cuz he loves Erika that much. I walk down the halls and feel the need to cut again. I know that Benny likes that nerd no matter how much I try I know I will lose Benny to a guy. But I will end him before he gets to break up with me. While thinking I run into someone I thought didn't go to our school anymore, jesse.

I don't say anything. I just dragged him into a janitor closet and had my way with him.

Erika POV

Rory is keeping some thing from me and I don't care who I hurt I will find out what that thing is. Being a bitch comes in handy sometimes. I walk past a janitor closet hearing moans coming from inside. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked inside through a creek.

I saw jesse and Della going at it like bunnies. I run down the halls and think better of it and go back to take a picture and then leave. She isn't the only one who can use black mail. i get to my next class and sit next to Rory. "You will never guess what I saw right now in the janitors closet, but you cant tell anyone Rory".

**Hope you liked it! Im not really good at this kind of thing so forgive me if you thought it sucked! Hope u have a merry Christmas if u don't celebrate Christmas than have good holidays! Hugs ns kisses! **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey! im typing this is on fanfiction not on word cuz this is not my computer, mine broke. so if things r misspelled please bare with me! thanks to Dusker 101, hellgirlniki, nd Bethan Forever for reviewing my last chapter love u guys! enough of the sappy enjoy!**

EthanPOV

i open my eyes and see Benny sleeping with a smile on his face. this brings a smile on my face, he just looked so angelic. my smile widens as i think of what we did a few hours ago. i look down and see that hes still in me, i pull him out of me wincing at the pain.

i try sitting up to get dressed. key word try. as soon as i move this pain comes that i dont think twice of just staying in bed. 'damn is this how Sarah felt at school? if she did i feel bad for her'. i lay down and cant help but giggle at this. only in my wildest (wetest) dreams would i have sex with Benny. i wonder if he gonna leave Della?

my giggleing must have woken him up. he looks at me and smiles, he grabs me by surprise ,which is sooo not helping with the pain in my ass, but for him i kept in my screams. "Morning Ethan". god i could get use to this. "Moring Benny". i was in heaven.

i cuddle to him and feel at peace, that is until he pushes me off him causing me to fall on my ass. i scream in pain and disbelief. 'did he just throw me off MY OWN BED'! i look at him and he looks like hes gonna puke. "Whats wrong? Also mind telling me why you just threw me off MY OWN BED"! what the hell is wrong with him? first he cuddles with me then he throws me off my bed? oh god i fell in love with a bipolar (got nothing against bipolars if anything i love u more for it xD!)

"Whats wrong! Your seriously asking me that? I just slept with a guy and you remember everything"! ok that hurt. "God what am i going to tell Della? Oh my god Della i completely forgot about her! Shes gonna kill me! Why do i always make mistakes"?! and that killed me, now im dead (icarly anyone?)

"Mistakes"? i whispered. he looked at me in shock, like he forgot i was here. "I was nothing more than another mistake to you! God im such an IDIOT! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG, JUST ANOTHER PERSON TO FUCK! DELLA WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A SICK PERSON FOR DOING THIS TO PEOPLE! NOW I WISH I WAS LIKE YOUR FRIENDS, TO DRUNK TO EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! AT LEAST THEN I WOULD OF THOUGHT IT WAS A DREAM"! with each word my voice grew louder and louder.

he looked at me in shock and sadness but i dont care. all i feel right now is rage and im going to get it out of my system. "Ethan-". "get out" i cut him off, i dont want to hear his excuses. "But-". "I SAID GET OUT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE"! i know im going to see him at school but i just cant see him right now.

he puts on his clothes quickly and walks towards the door only to be stopped by me. he looks at me with hope, hope i cant give him right now. "dont worry your preccious little secret is safe with me, but if you get anywere near me or Sarah your secret goes on facebook on the school page for everyone to see".

he flinches at my tone, it sounds like all the life has been sucked out of me, like i died. i pretty much did on the inside but still. he walks out the door and shuts the door leaving me to cry my eyes out fot the uptinth time today.

Benny POV

i feel like i wanna die. simple as that. i could see the hurt in his eyes as he yelled at me. why did i have to open my mouth and ruin the most best moments in my life? oh thats right, its cuz im an idiot. i walk through the living room and see Ash and Sarah snuggling both asleep. this makes me even more sad, Sarah is obviously gonna bump Ethan for Ash. now hes gonna be all alone.

i walk out and start up my car, i dont see why cuz i live right next to him. but just so that theres no comotion im just gonna move my car and hope with all might that grandmas not home. she always knows whats wrong even when i dont tell her. shes wierd but shes all i got.

i park my car and tip toe inside. hearing nothing i go to my room and cry my heart out. i havent cried this much since my parents died. which is something i also mess up with. if i hadent of screwed up all those years ago then they still be alive. not twenty feet under ground rotting in coffins.

thinking of that day makes me even more sad. i remember every detail unfortuanetly. if i hadnt let my fears get in the way they would still be here.

_Flashback_

_"Are we there yet"? i asked for the millionth time. sigh "Not yet, but i promise its not that far so sit tight Benjamine". i huffed, they know i hate being called by my full name, just makes me feel old. i really didnt want to go to the fieldtrip because of Tucker Grayson. he always picked on me for being a nerd. _

_mom told me to just be myself and i will find true friends, well i try but everyone still picks on me for wearing striped shirts and being a dork. they even gave me a girl nickname. Benny the Fariy. what does that even mean? its funny to every one else but i dont get it. for a fifth grade i was very smart but i never got it._

_they were driving me to the fieldtrip cuz i "accidently" got left behind. i hid in the bathrooms and the teacher didnt count before they left. by the time she figured i didnt board the bus they couldnt stop the bus but i didnt want to go anyways. i was going to just get picked on again for about three hours on a bus. _

_they called my parents and so that i could still go on the fieldtrip my parents decided to take me on a three hour ride to America. we were following the bus when we caught up with it. and i was terified. i didnt want to go but i didnt want to look like a loser in front of my parents AGAIN. _

_"But what if they make fun of me again? you guys will be in a diffrent country so i cant run to you". i whisper hoping they dont hear but they do. "Son you have to face your fear. Now come on give us a smile Benny i dont like seeing my boy sad from a fuck-". "Dan! dont use that kind of language in front of Benny! i dont care if he is one"! _

_i smile at them. i know about bad words, not that i would ever dream about using them but i know them. my mom turns in her seat to face me, "Now Benny you have to stay strong. Doesnt matter if they are calling you names, defend your self. Dont hit anyone but stick up to them. Be strong, Ok"?_

_"Ok...i guess". was the best i could give them. on the outside i looked calm and collected, but on the inside i was a mess. i was imagining the worst case sinerio that i wasnt even paying attention to reality. in my daydream i was being beat up and no one was there to help me. i screamed the loudest i ever have in my life. thats when i came back to reality only to see headlights headed our direction._

_i survived the crash with a broken arm while my parents were killed on impact. the bus had hit us and that lead to a series of crashes on the road. turns out that my dad turned to the right suddenly that there was no time for the bus driver to stop. it was all my fault, i scared my parents and that lead to there death. _

_i told the police officer this forgetting that he was Tuckers father. i learned the next day that he liked to talk about what happened at work with his family because by the next day everyone was calling me a murder. yes i know who knew fifth graders were so mean? _

_it hurt. ALOT. but it got worse later in the day when Tucker got right in my face and said the words that changed me,"Are you sure that your parents didnt just kill them selves cuz they have your fariy ass as a son"? everyone laughed. i snapped. i brought my fist up and punched him with everything i got nocking him out cold._

_i changed alot that day. i wasnt the dork everyone picked on anymore, i was the badass everyone feared. well as much as a badass as a fifth grader can be. then i moved here with grandma to start new._

i cried more at the thought. i screw everything up! why didnt i just die in the crash with my parents? 'No Benny you will not fall into temtation again! think of all things you have to live for, like grandma and Ethan...Ethan'. thats it. im going to win him over and fix this mess. i dont care if people start picking on me again. it will be worth it to have him by my side.

Erika POV

"What"? "I just saw Della and Jesse having sex in a janitors closet! can u believe that like who would cheat on there boyfriend on school grounds? if your gonna cheat then do it at your house or something but not at school.". he looks scared and worried at the same time, what are you keeping from me Rory!

Rory POV

crap. that bitch has the dirt on me and she has the nerve to do the same thing! im usually a laid back kind of guys but i need revenge. now how to do it. "And i also got a picture of it! look look"! bingo

**hey guys! im sad that i only got three reviews for my last chapter :'( if you read this please tell me how i did! please! anyways i know it was rushed but i felt good about this chapter. next chapter will be a time skip like of two months, somewhere around there! until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hate it when authors do this to me and i did it to u guys im so srry! I would like to thank True-loves-first-Kiss-101 for giving me an amazing idea! I just tweeked it alittle bit. Also i would like to give credit to Bethan Forever for this chapter she helped guide me on how to start. Show them some love ppl! Sorry for the wait it was going to post this like a week ago but my EX-PIECE-OF-SHIT-BESTIE deleted my chapter! but i wont bother u with my problems but if its not good enough i apoligize! **

Ps the Della idea was given to me by a person who wishes to stay anonomys

Ethan POV

_~~dream~~_

_Im at my locker getting my books for the next class when Rory slams my locker shut scaring the crap out of me. "AHHHH!" "Dude! Guess what!" "What Rory! What was so important that you had to give me a mini heart attack!" I glared at him hoping he gets on with it. Dont want to be late for class. "Jeje sorry dude. But this is totally worth it! I swear! Its about Della." _

_Della. The reason for my depression. The reason im not happy and probably never will be. She has everything, couldnt she just let me have Benny? I grimce as i remember what Benny said to me a while ago. I dont blame her that much, just still dont like her. Maybe one day he will learn to love me like he does to her. Look at me the same way, with such love, but that will never happen...ever. Im brought out of my depression by Rory waving him hand in my face. _

_"DUUUDE! Listen! Geez, well as i was saying Erika told me something about her that shocked me to no end, but im happy for them i guess i mean its gonna be hard but they decided on it so whatevs." Wait, what is he talking about? "Ummm wha-" Im cut off by claps and "good luck man!" I look back and instantly regret it._

_I see Benny and Della walking hand in hand down the hallway. My heart breaking with every step they take, not like anyone notices though. I look closely and gasp. Della is huge! Not that big but enough for people to notice her stomach. I look at Rory and realization comes over me. no...no...NOO ! IT CANT BE! PLEASE DONT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!_

_"U-U-Um Rory wh-h-at di-i-d you mean-n-n?" Please dont let it be what i think it is. "If its not obivous enough she prego dude, damn what-" I stopped listening at that point. Pregnant? Shes pregnant? With Bennys child. I dont realize im crying until my vision is clouded with my tears. I run not wanting to see the happy couple._

_~~end dream~~_

I wake up gasping for breath and covered in sweat. I look around and see that im in my room. I look at my clock at see its only 5:30. Sigh, might as well get up, cant go to sleep anyways. I get up and get my clothes for that day. I walk to my bathroom and cant help but think about the dream i had. 'more like nightmare'. Ive been having the same one for awhile, and each one the same thing happens. What could it mean? One moment in walking peacefully the next im dashing to the restroom, trying to make it to the toliet before i get any throw up on the floor.

When i finally finish i flush the toilet and brush my teeth to get the disqusting taste out of my mouth. 'Why am i throwing up for no reason?' Hmm maybe the doctor can answer me, i am going to the doctor. With out my parents knowing cuz they tend to overreact about these things. I finish brushing my teeth and loose my footing falling on my ass. How did i fall? oh well.

I get up and lock the door, dont want my family to worry. I take off my shirt and cant help but stare at my stomach. I dont care how many times i deny it. Im getting fat. 'Well i guess this is what happens when i just lay on my ass pigging out to what ever my mom gives me. I shiver. Im eating that much im willing to try my mothers cooking by choice.

Im looking at my stomach just hoping it will go down. I look at my side and it looks worse. I need to hit the gym or something, or eat less, but im hunnngrrryyyy. i whine at myself. "Ugh whatever let me be fat as long as im happy i dont care." I hop into the shower quietly singing poker face to myself. I stop mid song and i realize im getting ready for anothe day in hell.

I just stand there letting the water run down. I cant even describe the emotional problems in going through.

~~EPIC TIME BREAK~~

Im downstairs scarfing down my breakfast like the little piggy ive apparently turned into. "Ethan sweety slow down i dont want you to choke ok?" my mom says. I try i really do but the brought McDonalds breakfast. SCORE! I finish and give then a quick good bye and power walk to the door. I get out and see Benny. This is not good.

Benny POV

A month and a half. Thats how long ago i said those nasty things to Ethan. My Ethan. I regret every word i said and try to tell him but he ignores every atempt. I have tried everything to get him to talk to me. I even switched seats in every class so i could sit next to him! I look in the mirror and cant help but grimce at the black eye i still have. Its faded but still there. Ash beat the sit out of me for no reason!

_~~flashback~~_

_I was depressed Ethan hasnt come to school in over a week! Neither has Sarah but i dont really care about her. Ash also hasnt been here. 'Pff hes probably with Sarah and Ethan'. I was stuck with the airheads i call friends and Della to hang out with. Jesse also joined our group for reasons i dont know or care about. Apparently Della wanted us to be nice to him and junk, but that wont last long. Hes a drama dork. (have nothing against drama ppl, im one 2!) _

_Im walking around when i hear a "BENNY!" i turn around and see Ash running to me looking very pissed. I have been in fights before and won but against Ash, Im screwed. I run but he catches up with me and tackles me with ease. He flips me over and throws a series of punches, each one hurting more than the other. It feels like hours of pain before hes pulled off of me by a teacher. _

_I dont hear the conversation im in to much pain. I spit on the ground and blood comes out! I get up with help from other teachers when Ash turns around and kicks me in my private. I went to the floor holding myself in pain and he punches my left eye. Security have come and take him away but not before i hear a "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID ASSHOLE!"_

_~~end of flashback~~_

I get dressed and look out of my window waiting for Ethan to come out so i could walk with him. He always comes out and walks to school around seven, even though school doesnt start untill eight. I didnt stalk him i was just looking out of my window one morning and saw him.

I see him and run outside and stand outside him porch so we could walk. He will talk to me today, he will. He sees me and a mix of emotions cross his face. Confusion, hate, regret, love...and hope. But that goes as fast as it comes. His expression goes black, just how it always does when hes near me. It hurts me but i will make it up to him, i just wish he would let me.

"Hey Ethan, wanna walk together?" please dont say no. He says nothing and just walks past me. "Ill take that as a yes." hey he didnt say no. "How was your weekend?" He still doesnt answer me. "Well mine was boring ya know everyone had things to do and i had no one to hang out with. Grandma also left for one of her conventions, forgot what it was for though. Shes gonna be gone for about a month give or take, but she trusts me to not burn the house down. She also said no parties but hey im a teen and i need to throw one cuz its like tradition. So i was thinking that maybe you would come to. You can invite your friends if ya want but make sure they dont dress like dorks."

He keeps looking ahead though most of my rambling but looks at me when i say the things about the party. SCORE! I got him to actually look at me! Now if only he would talk.

"Like dorks? Whats wrong with the way me and my friends dress? I happen to like my style, I know its not the coolest to everyone else but to me it is." he whispers. If i wasnt so close to him i wouldnt have heard him. He looks hurt and walks faster. I catch up to him and tug at his arm a bit to hard causing him to fall on top of me.

I look into his chocolate brown eyes and cant help but get lost into then. There beautiful, everything about him is. Im leaning in so i could kiss him and he does to. We almost kiss when we get interrupted by a "Ethan?"

Blake POV

Im walking down the streets of Whitechaple from Sarahs house. Im staying with her for the next week or so just visiting her. She told me she had to go to school but i didnt want to go with her. Now i am regretting it. Walking around with nothing to do was sooo boring!

She told me that Ethan was in Whitechaple to. She would always tell me about her friends and she showed me pictures. Ethan looked the cutest when he was little and i have had what most people would call an obsession with him. Ever since Sarah showed me a picture i have been in love with him. He just looked so innocent and cute i knew i had to meet him one day. I was walking around hoping to bump into him, sigh but hes probably at school right now. She tells me everything. and i mean EVERYTHING. She told me all about the whole pretending to be his girlfriend and how some Benny kid took his innocence and basically dumped him the same day. I was mad but i kept my cool. When i see this benny kid hes gonna wish he was never born.

I hear a **THUMP!** and look to my right and see a boy on top of another. The one on the bottom is ok but the one on top is wayyy better. I look closely and he looks like Ethan. I move closer till im right in front of them. They look like they are gonna kiss and this pisses me off to no end. "Ethan?" i ask. i want to make sure its him before i get all jealous of this guy.

They both look up at the same time and look back to each other. They do this a few times and he jumps off of him. This pleases me. He looks at me uncomfortable. 'Oh right he doesnt know me yet'.

"Hey Ethan is it? Im Blake. Im a freind of Sarahs. I came from New York to visit her and she talks alot about you. She even showed me a picture and you look like it. Are you Ethan?" He smiles when i mention Sarah. A pang of jealousy come because of this. She can make him smile? Well soon enough i will to.

"Um Yeah im Ethan. Its good to know that she cares enough to mention me. She probably at school right now were you headed there now?" he asks. 'No i wasnt but since i dont trust your friend here might as well go with you so he doesnt pull anything.' "Yeah i was i just got lost along the way can i walk with you guys?"

"No" "Yes" They both answer at the same time. Ethan looks pissed and so does the other guy. Damn it! This guy is gonna get in my way! Time to play innocent. "If im bothering you then i can just try to find my way all the way over there." I start walking away looking sad when i hear Ethan say "Hey dont mind him hes just an asshole. Come one _WE_ can go walking."

He looks at the other guy when he says we. I smile i havent even known him for five minutes and hes already choosing me. We start walking with the other guy sulking in the back. "Soo i was wondering if you would like to hang out after school or something. Show me the town abit. Sarah said she had something to do with that Ash kid she told me about."

"Yeah sure but i have to go to a doctors appointment first then i can show you around." he says. "Why do you have to got to the doctors?" He looks behind us im guessing to see if that guy is still following us. Damn it he is. Ethan gives him a longing look which the other guy returns immediately. They look into each others eyes and i cant help but feel jealous.

I put my arm around Ethan as if ive known him for years. 'It feels like i have'. "Helloooo earth to Ethan! I was asking why you were going to the doctors." I try to say playfully but comes out bitter. He looks at me then at my arm that is still around his shoulder. "Um ive been feeling sick for the past week so im going to have my self checked out."

He says all of this while still looking at my arm. Jaja if you think ima take it off not a chance, lover boy over there needs to know your mine. Even if you dont know it yet.'

**Rory POV**

Im walking around waiting for Erika to come out from cheer leading practice. The past month or so has been hell. Erika knows somethings up and she wont stop bugging me. I know that she means well but its getting to me. Shes been going with me everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. If im going to the bathroom she will wait outside until i come out.

She doesnt trust me and i understand why. I wouldnt trust me either. Thank god she doesnt know about what i did with Sarah. I dont want to lose her just because of one moment of weakness. I need her and it will kill me if she dumps me. Im surprised that she let me walk around today.

I bump into someone. "Oh sorry dude didnt see where i was-" or i ran into something is more like it. I ran into Della. "Hey Rorybear what ya doing?" Rorybear really? "Cut the crap what do ya want." i dont feel like playing games with her anymore. "Well since you asked sooo nicely. I need you to start ruining Sarah kay. Good." Wait what?

"Wait im starting now? like as in today?" she sighs. "Yes today unless you want me to show everyone what you like to do in your spare time." She shows me the picture and i cant help but feel dizzy. "Cant I do something else instead please im begging you." i dont want to hurt Sarah. Thats not who i am. "Well there is one other thing you can do."

She smiles evilly. I dont like that look. "Have sex with Erika." Everything suddenly stopped. Have sex with Erika? Thats what she wanted me to do? Have sex with my girlfriend? What kind of punishment is that? I mean for somepoeple this is a piece of cake but frankly im scared.

"Why?" i ask. "You didnt let me finish. Have sex with her. But videotape the whole thing and send it to me." Wait... WHAT! "What the fucking hell dude! I dont care how you get off! Im not giving you a sextape of me and my girlfriend!" I yell. Who the hell does she think she iss asking for something so disgusting like that?

"Well then i guess this pictures going on the web then. And you know what they say. Once its on the web it never goes off. EVER." I freeze. This was my other option? "Now you can choose."

Im thinking so hard i didnt even realize i already answered her. "Great you know my email send it there. Dont disappoint me Rory. I want the tape by Next Monday the latest got it." She walks away but i dont care i cant stand to look at her anymore. These question swarm my head but only one sticks out. What have i done?

**Della POV**

Oh stupid naive little Rory. I knew he was going to ask for another option so i came up with this. It is the greatest thing i have ever taken credit for. But i need to give the creator of this plan a reward now dont i. i walk into and empty classroom to find Jesse sitting on the teachers desk. He looks up when i get near him. "Did it work?"

"Yep just as you planned." I hugg him. I like keeping him close to me. "Tell again what you plan to do with the tape Jesse." "You already know what im going to do, why do want to know again?"

He smiles cuz he already knows why, he just wants me to repeat it. "Cux your so sexy when your in charge. Even if its to make people miserable." i say with a sadistic smile. He gives me a smirk and runs his fingers through my hair. "Once Rory sends you the tape, we email it to everyone in the school. We will also put the picture of Rory fucking Sarah in the bathroom at the end, just for fun."

I smile. Hes nothing like Benny. Benny always made me hurt myself. Jesse would never do that. He understands me and is willing to love me even if i have a few flaws. I fell for him and hes mine. Hes never going to leave me or use me. I will let nothing happen to him, no matter what it takes. He even understands on why i need to keep Benny as mine to.

Even if he doesnt like it. I had Benny first and im not giving him up. I know that Benny loves Ethan, much to my distaste, i can see the way he looks at him with such love. He never once gave me that look. Not even when we had sex. He even screamed Ethans name more than once! That hurt and i turned to Jesse for help. But i dont care how many times Jesse tells me to leave him i wont, not with out a fight.

So me and Jesse devised a plan. I will make all of Ethans friends suffer and make these the worst last years here in Whitechaple. If i have to make Benny suffer as well then i will. But not as much as everyone else.

Once hes mine i can keep both him and Jesse. They will be mine forever. I straddle Jesse, "Now for your reward for being such a good boy." I say seductively.

_**I WAS TO DISGUSTED BY THIS I DIDNT EVEN BOTHER WRITING A SEX SCENE FOR THEM! SORRY BUT THATS JUST**_** ME!**

**Benny POV**

What the hell is up with this Blake guy! All morning long hes been buddy buddy with Ethan and its pissing me off! He doesnt even go to this school yet he manages to go to every class with Ethan and not get caught! Well i can see how, our security sucks.

Hes also been touching him alot. I can see that Ethan is uncomfortable with him touching him but he doesnt say anything. When ever i try to talk to Ethan he always drags him away. I heard something about a doctors appointment earlier and im going with Ethan. I already told him and he after a couple of hours of begging said yes.

Blake wasnt to happy about this and made sure i knew that. He would also insult me and i was so close to punching him but Ethan said not to hurt him and i wont. But if he crosses the line i will hurt him. Even if i dont like Blake everyone else sure is fond of him. During lunch time Im starting to hang out with Ethan and his friends today and i was less and welcomed. Im pretty sure they dont know what happened that day cuz then Sarah and Ethan wouldnt be going out. They probably noticed that Ethan doesnt like me.

Sarah was the one who took pity on me and let me sit with them. I invited them and they said they would be there, or atleast would try to. Ethan said he would but he wont have fun. Blake immediately said yes when Ethan said yes. I swear he acts like a lost puppy and Ethan is gonna show him the way. Sarah is going to the appointment and so is Ash.

Hmmm Sarah and Ash sure have been getting close this last month. Ethan and Sarah dont even act like a couple anymore. They only hold hands every so often. Right now were in our last block and guess who is in my seat talking to Ethan. Yep Blake. God hes acting like a jealous girlfriend every time someone talks to Ethan or even looks at him!

That should be me not him! 'Well you did blow your chance with him when you freaked about Della the same day you hade sex with him. Cant even believe hes talking to you.' Its not my fault i was just worried about her well being but i could care less now. 'Yeah now. But thats not helping. Now you have been replaced by Blake. Hows it feel not having people want you?' Shut up.

"Great and now im talking to myself." i sigh. I hear giggling in front of me and see Ethan trying to cover his laughing with his hand. He makes eye contact with me and blushes. I miss his blushes. I smile at him and he turns the other way. Blake left sometime ago saying something about being hungry or something. This is my chance. I get up and sit next to him. "Can we talk Ethan?" i whisper. Its not like i care if someone hears us. Im just done with the constant begging.

He looks at me with hurt and i cant help but tear up a bit knowing i did that to him. "What happened to your eye?" I touch my eye and regret it. It stings. "Ash beat me pretty good remember? The whole was talking about it for a while. "Oh i must have forgot. Benny i need to know something but we cant talk here. Come on."

He gets up and walks to the door with me following him. We walk all the way to the gym and he climbs up to the bleachers. He pats the seat next to him and i sit down. He looks down and whispers, "Why?" His question took me off guard. "What do you mean why?"

Hes shaking. I try to put my arm around him but he scoots away. Im hurt by his gesture but i keep it to myself. "Why did you do that to me? Why did you have sex with me a-a-nd the-e-n wor-r-ry about-t-t Della-a-a. Wh-h-y did-d you-u u-u-use me-e-e-e." Hes full on cring now.

It broke my heart to see him like this. I didnt mean to leave. I didnt mean to worry about Della. I love you Ethan. The realization hit me. I love him. Im in love with Ethan Morgan. Caption of the mathletes, nerd of the century, and most of all a boy.

But i dont care anymore. I dont care if we get bullied and outcasted for the rest of high school. Its only two more years. I can survive. As long as i had him. "Ethan i didnt mean to leave you. I was worried about her but i dont care about her anymore. I only care about you Ethan. I love you." I whisper the last part. Hoping that it will fix everything.

He looks up in shock. Many emotions come across his face and finally it settles a anger. He stands up. "IS THIS JUST A GAME TO YOU! GOD HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU TOLD THAT YOU LOVE THEM! I BET EVERY SINGLE BITCH YOU HAVE EVER SCREWED HAS HEARD YOU SAY THAT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT WAITING FOR YOUR NEXT FUCK! GOD I HOPE I DIDNT GET A FUCKING DISEASE! CANT BELIEVE I EVER WASTED MY TIME HOPING I WOULD EVER BE NOTICED BY YOU! GOD I HATE YOU!" Hes gasping for breath.

I just sit there. Part of me wants to be happy he wanted to be noticed by me. They other wanted to go die in a hole never to be seen again. I felt a lump in my throat and started crying. "Im not a whore. I havent had sex with that many people before. I swear. I didnt mean to hurt you. I just wish i could take everything back so i could be with you. Please give me a chance. Let me be with you. Please."

I dont like begging. But i have no other option. I hear nothing and im waiting for the awful regection i know hes gonna give me. "Ok. Ill give you a chance."

I look up not fully believing i heard him right. "I knew that the only way to ever get you to admit your feelings was if I insulted you and broke your god damn pride of yours." He pulled a cheshire cat smile. I stood up so i could tower over him. "So this past month of trying to get your attention when you were just playing hard to get!" Im not that mad just pissed he planned all of this.

His smile falters. "No i didnt want to talk to you back then, but i noticed how jealous of Blake and i realized if you admitted your feelings then i would give you a chance. Sorry it took me this long but to be fair it took you longer then it did me."

"I wasnt jealous." I pouted. "You soo were and you know it."

Atleast i dont have to be jealous of Sarah anymore. "Oh crap Sarah! Dude your still going out with Sarah!"

"Its ok well just not tell her, and Della. I dont like the idea of cheating but i just dont want to get picked on by people. Can we please wait until im ready to tell people about us?" He looks at me with those pleading eyes. "Ok but only until your ready E."

**Ethan POV**

~~later on in the day at the doctors appointment~~

Im nervous. What if i did get a disease? I know it was mean of me to say those things but i got what i wanted. Benny is my boyfriend! The best day of my life ever! Even though i have Blake pretty much attached to me. I dont mind that much though its just that hes annoying. He never shuts up and only wants to talk about me. Im flattered that he is so interested in me but its kind of creepy.

"Ethan Morgan the doctor will see you now." I stand up and so does Blake. "Um Blake its ok i can go in by myself. I just need to be checked is all." He still clung to me. Benny growled "Ethan just needs to be checked if anyone is going to be there with him it should be Sarah. Shes his GIRLFRIEND." He talked louder at the girlfriend part.

"Yeah Blake ill go with him. Dont worry about it." she smiles sweetly. I know shes annoyed she got separated from Ash. I dont know if they are going out or not but im pretty sure they arent. She would have told me by now. Which reminds me i have to tell her about Benny and me. Shes gonna freak.

We walk into the office and take a seat waiting for the doctor. "Sarah i have to tell you something." "What is it?" "Just please promise not to scream...Im dating Benny." i whisper the last part. "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG UR DATING!"

"Shh i told you not to scream, and yes we are." I blush alittle. Before she could talk the doctor came in.

"Ok Mr. Morgan what seems to be the problem?" he asks. "Um ive been throwing up every moring for the past week or so. Ive been eating more than usual Also my breath is shorter. I go to the bathroom more. And i gained weight also. Can you tell me whats wrong?"

The doctor just looks at me in shock then asks," Do by any chance have H deficient blood?" I think back to when my mom said my blood was special. "Yeah i do actually what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well im going to ask you a few personal questions. Would you like her to be here or not?" I look at her and nod. Shes always been there for me.

"Have you have anal sex ever?" he asks. I blush. "Y-yeah I have." "Hmm i see do you mind me asking if you were the bottom?" Sarah looks like she wants to laugh but controls herself. I blush even harder. 'Geez whats up with this guy? So what if i had sex? Oh god what if Benny actually gave me a disease! Im going to kill him if he did!'

"Y-y-yeah i was the bottom." Sarah chuckles and i hear something that sounds like "Ash so ows me five bucks" but i dont pay any attention to her.

"Well Mr. Morgan I think i know whats wrong with you. But im not sure yet let me take some blood tests and ill be get beck to you." He takes out a needle and i nearly faint at the sight. He sticks it in me and I pass out.

When i wake up i see Sarah hovered over me. "Oh thank god your awake! *SLAPS* Dont you ever scare me like that again!" "Owww that hu-" I stop cuz the doctor came in.

"Well Mr. Morgan seems as though i was right."

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Congratulations Mr. Morgan your pregnant."

**OHHHHH Hey you guys ive missed you sooo much! Please dont kill me! I will be updating soon the next chapter is in the works but i need to know what you guys thought about it! If its rushed im so sorry but i really wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger soo here you go! Please leave a comment if you done mind :) Let me know what you guys want to see and ill see what i can do but i have many surprises for you guys so stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! hope u enjoy this chapter! thx for those of you who reviewed! Enjoy! There will be surprises here...good or bad i have no idea...**

**Ethan POV**

I sat there thinking and hoping this was one big joke. "I cant be pregnant. Im a boy its impossible." i say calmly but im freaking out on the inside. "Well its not impossible. Actually its quite common in boys with H dificent blood. You see you have certain traits that allow you to get pregnant. You being pregnant doesnt make you any less of a man. If you had unprotected sex with a woman you would have gotten her pregnant."

"But i cant be! There is no way that i can be carrying a baby! I just cant!" I freak out. I cant be pregnant...can i? But ive only had sex once! Dont woman complain that they have to keep on trying to get pregnant!

"Sorry but its true. It came out in the blood test. I can even give you an ultrasound if it will make you feel better." Feel better! Im freaking 15 possibly carrying a baby that should not be possible! Oh yeah also im a boy having a baby!

"Yes doctor please do it." Sarah says. Which im thankful for. "Alright ill be right back. please just lay down and i will be with you shortly.

He leaves and i cant move. Pregnant. I cant be, I just cant. I look at my stomach and look away. I cant stand the sight of if. In there is probably a baby, one that shouldnt be there. 'Dont freak out Ethan maybe hes got it all wrong and there is nothing in there. Im just getting fat, yeah thats it.'

"Soooo Ethan arent you excided. I know i am. Not everyone can say there best guy friend got prego." She says with a smile. I stare at her with disbelief," how can you be happy at a time like this? I can and most probably not carrying this thing in my stomach!" She gasps. "Ethan how could you call your baby a thing!"

"How could i not! Its not like theres anything in there!" Im getting mad. How can she be all happy lovey dovey when i might have THAT in me?

She slaps me. "Dont you dare ethan! Its a baby not a thing! Your acting like its not human or something!"

"Well it might as well not be! Cuz its going to be born out of a boy not a girl! I wont be able to show my face anywhere ever agin! Benny will most probably leave me since im a freak with his child! My parents will disown me and ill live on the streets with no one loving me with a kid!" Im a sobbing mess by now.

Sarah hugs me and i put my head on her shoulder. I cry and cry. I cant be pregnant. Everything i said will probably be true and ill be all alone. "So thats what your afraid of. You dont hate the baby, you hate the problems it might cost when everyone find out." I nod. Im terrified of being alone.

"Dont worry if everyone is against you i will still be here for you. Ill even help you raise him/her. Ill always be here for you no matter what." I look at her and cant help but think she must be an angel.

"You will? Even if i have a th-baby in me?" "Yes ill love you even more for it" I smile. Our moment was rudely interrupted by a nurse with very ugly makeup. She smiles at me and i know it fake. 'Just like the rest of her'. I laugh at my own joke and she looks at me with an uninterested look. "I thought they told you to lay down on the table, why can kids ever listen now a days?"

I fume in anger. KIDS?! She has the nerve to call me a kid when im pregnant! "Bitch please. Leave now noone wants your fake ass here." Sarah stares at me with shock. While the lady starts to get angry. "Well at least im straight."

Oh heeeeeelllllll no. I stand up ready to cuss this bitch out. "YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF MY SEXUALITY! ESPECIALLY WHEN IM IN A PREDICAMENT LIKE THIS! AND FYI YOU MUST SUCK AS A NURSE IF YOU TREAT A PATIENT LIKE THIS! FACE IT THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD AT IS SPREADING YOUR LEGS YOU NASTY CUM BUCKET! HOPE YOU GET BUTT RAPED WITHOUT AND LUBE BITCH!"

Im panting by the end of my...um speech. She looks hurt but i dont care. She hit a nerve and i regret nothing. She stormed out and im hoping i never see her ever again. Me and Sarah sit there in complete silence when she bursts out laughing. "The..look...on...her...face!" she says between laughs. I blush.

The doctor comes in and is confused when he sees a laughing Sarah and a blushing Ethan. "Um lay down so we can begin. I go to the table like thingy and lay down. He lifts up my shirt and pours the jelly substance on me. I shiver because its cold. He starts moving it and i see a whole bunch of gray stuff on the screen and i see a big glob...two big globs.

"Wait is a baby suppose to look like its been cut in half. Is one half the upper body and the other half the lower body? Does it go together before it comes out?" I asked. The doctor looks at me like if im an idiot. "No thats not how it works. your having twins."

**Sarah POV**

OMG! Hes having twins! I cant wait to play with them and cuddle them to death! Well not to death but you know what i mean. He looks like hes about to pass out. 'Please not again'. "Here is your sonogram and i will schedule an appointment for you in two weeks. See you then ." He starts to walk out when he turns to look at me. "Please forgive me but will you be joining in these appointments? If so I will need your name so i can write it down." I look at Ethan and I know he cant do this without me. Even if everyone else is against him, hell always have me. "Yes and my name is Sarah Fox."

He writes it down in Ethans folder. "Alright have a good day." The nurse will see you out. I grab Ethans hand and notice hes trembling. I squeeze his hand silently letting him know im here for him. We start to walk out when I see the nurse that will show us the way out. Its the same nurse from before and i cant help but giggle. She glares at me and i giggle alittle louder just to annoy her.

She turns and stomps her way to the door never speaking a word. When she breaks a heel. She falls back and i swear my life flashes before my eyes. I move out of the way and push Ethan to the other wall. She lands on her butt and i giggle again. She glares at me again and i look away. "Well atleast you found out what your getting rid of next huh. Your welcome. And if you didnt get it i called you fat." Ethan said in a i-know-everything-voice he usually saves for correcting me in math.

He grabs my hand and we walk to our friends. "Hey how did it go?" Blake asks. Of course he did hes been pretty much attached to Ethan since he got here. He shakes alittle and i squeeze his hand. "Its nothing we can discuss here. Guys can we go somewhere so i can tell you guys?" Ethan says.

"Yeah we've got some explaining to do and i dont feel like talking here in a clinic." i say. "We can go to my house i mean my grandma is not there so no ones gonna interrupt. " Benny looks at us suspiciously and Ethan wont look him in the eye. "Alright were going to Bennys."

We walk out side and head towards Bennys house. Who knew he lived right next to Ethan? We passed a Wendys and Ethan told us to stop. "Hey guys do ya mind if i get something to eat im really hungry." He blushes and i say im hungry also. We walk in and i order a chicken sandwich. Benny gets a baconator. Ash gets dibs on Bennys fries and Blake gets a water. Ethan on the other hand gets a Daves hot and juicy 3/4IB triple with extra everything on it. Extra fries even though i told him he could have mine. And a large coke. He even ordered a strawberry frosty!

Everyone looks at him and he blushes. We barely complete for our meal and Ethan looks like hes gonna cry. I pull him to the girls bathroom and I hug him telling him it wasnt his fault. Hes pregnant so he needs alot of food. Especially when hes carrying twins.

We exit the bathroom and Blake looks at me with hate and jealousy. We leave and Ethan starts eating on the way. When we get to Bennys house we eat and when we all finish me and Ethan sit on the couch while everyone sits on the floor. It looks like were gonna tell them a story. Its gonna be one hell of a story.

**Hey guys! Well i decided to end it here because im doing another story of KOGAN! Its big time rush kendall/logan its a challenge ima do and im going to post it on the 27 or 28 depending. If u wanna read it be my guest! Leave a comments people! Ill give you a cookie if ya do! Lolz later pplz :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Benny POV**

They just sit there looking at us scared. What could be so bad that they look that scared? Ethan wont look at me what so ever. Even when he started to cry at Wendys. I wanted to just hug him tight and never let him go. Sarahs looking at me with sympathy. Why is that?

"Sooo are you guys just gonna sit there staring or are you gonna tell us whats wrong." Blake says braking the silence. Ash moves alittle away from him and closer to me. Atleast im not the only one that feels uncomfortable with this guy. Sarah clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

"Well this should only be a surprise to Benny, umm how do i say this...me and Ethan arent really dating...yeah that should do it." 'Not dating as in not together...not boyfriend and girlfriend..' Oh god im an idoit. I stare at them wide eyed. "Wait so this past month of you guys holding hands and stuff was fake? Why?" im not mad just curious.

"W-w-well she was help-p-ping me. I-i-i didnt wa-ant anyone-e to know im g-g-g-g-gay." Ethans stuttering is adorable but hes shaking so bad, i know thats not the news they wanted to share. Theres more.

"Well congrats man no offence but its pretty noticable, if it wasnt for Sarah here the guys would still be beating you cuz they thought you were gay. Now they just shove you and make fun of you cuz your a nerd." Ash says. 'They SHOVE MY ETHAN! Now they have me to deal with.

"Well i dont care if you are if anything i like you more now than before." Blake said with a smile i didnt like. If looks could kill you would be dead. I swear say you like my Ethan again and there will be 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY' posters all over town. But being the gentleman i am i just growled at him secretly hoped the couch would swallow him in.

"Thats not all Ethan you wanna tell them?" Sarah asks. He hestiantly nods and takes a few deep breaths. "Well there is a reason i was sick and i dont have the flu or anything like that. Turns out i have really special blood that can cause some...interesting things to happen when...used." He was looking for the right words but im still so confused and im pretty sure everyone else is.

"Umm can you be anymore specific?" Ash asked. He nods and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"What i mean is...that..uhhh i...im pregnant." he says with his eyes closed. Its like time froze. 'Pregnant? Hes pregnant? His blood did this to him? But...whos the father? Is it me? God i hope its me and not some other guy he hooked up with.'

No one says a word. Everyone to scared to say anything. It feels like forever when Blake gets up and walks to Ethan. He gives him a hug and it looks like hes not letting go anytime soon. Im seeing red when Ethan actually hugs him back. He starts to whisper things into his ear that i cant hear. Ethan nods and Blake kisses him on the cheek. He kissed Ethan, MY ETHAN!

I walk over to them and throw Blake to the ground where i throw punch after punch. I dont care what the hell the others are saying all i know is hes not gonna get away with this.

**Blake POV**

...hes pregnant...and im not the father. Who could it be? Who ever they are ill make them tell me how they got into Ethans pants so i can try the same thing. But who is it? Ethan looks like hes not gonna tell right away. I look at Ash and dismiss the thought right away. Hes to straight and into Sarah for that. Then i think of that Rory guy..nope he looks to out there for Ethan.

He doesnt have that many friends much less guys friends who could it be? Then it hits me. Im such an idiot for not seeing it sooner. Bennys the father, well other father. Anger starts to rise and i wont be able to control it. Hes the father! Out of all people Ethan decides to lose it to it had to be him!? And im pretty damn sure hes only had sex once.

No way in hell am i going to lose Ethan to HIM! I wouldnt have minded if it were someone else but it just had to be him. Now im going to lose him to this piece of shit here who got him pregnant.

I cant lose him...i just cant...

I walk up to Ethan hoping im wrong. Please god let me be wrong. I sit next to him and hug him with all my might. When he hugs back my heart skips a beat thinking maybe, just maybe he likes me. I whisper in his ear," Is it Bennys?" i bluntly ask. no point in walking around the edges right.

He nods and my heart clenches in despair. So he is the father, that bastard. I kiss Ethan on the cheek very close to his mouth. Im here Ethan ill always be here, ill even help you raise the kid. Even though you dont know it your mine. And if Benny and the baby get in the way then ill just have to find a way to get rid of them, permanently.

I dont see him but feel him as he grabs my shirt and heaves me to the ground. I groan as i make contact with the tile floor. He throws a series of punches and I hear Sarah screaming for him to stop but he doesnt. This goes on until Ash comes and pries Benny off of me. I lay there on the floor trying to catch my breath. I cant see out of one eye, im guessing im going to be rocking a black eye for a while.

I hear Ethan screeching at Benny about how could he do this and shit like that. I dont really care, and frankly to much in pain.

I feel a warm hand that smells like cheese on my face. I look at Ethan with my good eye and try to give a smile. By the way he winces i can tell i failed. He kisses my forehead and i feel as if i have been healed.

I close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

**Hey sorry if its a bit short and rushed but i have the flu and it sucks like a bitch :/ oh well hope i didnt disappoint you guys! Reviews are love, so show me how much you love me! jkjk...well... anyway next chapter is gonna be about rory and erika but i shall not say anymore! BYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my people! I uploaded another bethan story but i wont stop with this one i promise! This is a rorrica chapter enjoy!**

**Erika POV**

Ugh what is taking him so long? We agreed that i would let him go out with some friends but only if he would come back around six. Its like six oh five and hes still not here...wow im obsessed. I walk into my living room and take some of the popcorn on the coffee table. "Mom? Dad?" i ask even though i know they arent home. They never are.

Ok no Erika no depression over your parents, Rory is gonna be here and hes going to make everything better. He always does. I look at my watch and regret it. Its like six ten now and hes still not here! Ugh maybe one more call wouldnt hurt. As i grab my phone I hear *Knock Knock*.

I race towards the door and look through the peephole. Yay happy dance! Its Rory! I do a really freaky dance that i would never do in front of anyone. I wiggle my hips, throw my hands in the air, and dance in a circle. I hear the knocking again and compose myself. I fix my hair really quick and I open the door trying to look as sexy as i can while i do. Hey there might still be people from school around, im not alone with him yet.

Hopefully Rory knows by now to play along, just in case that there are people near. He just stands there looking at me up and down. Ohhh that probably has to do with the bootie shorts and the to tight tank top. Oops. I grab his shirt and pull him inside. Making it look like i need him now. As i close the door we both start to relax. The door finally closes and I cheer. I run up to him and jump into his arms. Thank you puberty for giving him muscles!

Dont judge, he didnt always have them. He was awkwardly skinny and could barely hold his backpack. So sorry if i take full advantage of him finally being able to carry me. He spins me around and im giggling like a five year old. He puts me down and the room is spinning. He catches me before i fall and im giggling again. I love you Rory, your the only one that gets me.

"I love you." he whispers. "I love me too." I answer back. He laughs and so do i. "Awww babe, that was the part where you say you love me." I smirk. Im going to play with this alittle bit. "Fine you love me." I giggle as he gives me a pout. He picks me up again and sits us on the couch me on his lap. "Fine be that way, you know you love me."

"Nah your just a cuddle buddy." "Oh really?" he says challenging. "So cuddle buddies kiss-" he kisses me. Awww no tongue. "Hug-" he hugs me. "And love you?" Yay he loves, no one else, he loves me, no one else.

"Yep" i put effaces on the p. "Fine then find a new cuddle buddy cuz this one is out." He puts me down and gets up. Oh Rory when are you going to learn that i always win. He walks towards the door and i say something that i know will get to him. "Fine then, ill ask Kurt Lockner to come over. He would be more than happy to please me." I put on an innocent face when he turns slowly to look at me. His face is red with anger, i could practically see the steam coming off of him.

Woops i think i went a little to far. He stormed to the living room and planted himself on the couch. I timidly walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry." I whispered. He looks up and bursts into laughs. Uhhh what the fuck just happened? "Got ya." He says still laughing. What the- you little asshole! He played me! Wait...did i just lose an argument with Rory? Woooooooooow im losing my touch.

"Whatever, anyway we are going to be watching Dusk:The Arrival. Its the new one and ive only seen it like ten times and i guessed one more time was needed." He groans. "Please not the dusk movies. They're so boring plus its not even real. Vampires arent real. Plus i bet he just wants her blood and not her."

I roll my eyes. We always have these arguments about movies. "Look its only this one and then we can watch one of your Star Worlds. or what ever its called."

He sits straight up ready to defend his geek movies. "Hey first thank you. Second its Star Wars, dont act like if you dont know." "Yeah yeah yeah just sit down and watch." I sit on his lap, getting in a comfortable position and press play.

**After both movies**

**Rory** **POV**

I know this is wrong. I have no other choice. After we watched the movies she wasnt sleepy so i decided to drop hints about what i wanted to do. The dead line was aproching fast and i needed that tape. She finally got what i was saying and blushed. She agreed and went to change.

I took off my clothes and went to her bedroom. As soon as i opened the door i was greeted my my blonde beauty in nothing but a lacy bra and underwear. You can guess what happened after that. What she never knew was that my computer was in the corner recording everything.

Im now looking at the video trying to see if i can edit out our faces or something. Erica is fast asleep with a smile on her face. 'She wont be smiling after she finds out.' Im looking at the video and start to feel like a terrible person. How could i do this to my girl?

I edit our faces out, thank god my computers crap. I dont know how to edit out sound so i just leave it at that. I put it into my email and put in Dellas address. I hesitate to press send ...what if its not worth it? But i really dont want for that picture to get out.

I close my eyes and press send. My heart fills with dread as i get an instant reply.

_From: The Bitch_

_To: Royster_

_Thanx xoxox_

**Again sorry it is short and crap but i have had alot on my mind and i hope i didnt upset my new ppl reading this **


	14. Chapter 14

Plz don't kill me! WiFi problems and I love that some of u r messaging me that u still love me even after my dissaperance also happy bday to Bethan Forever love u girl! On to the story!

Ethan's POV

I look at the unconscious Blake on the floor and can't help but tear up a little. Even if he is a bit clingy he doesn't deserve to get beat up for nothing. I've been on the other end of a punch so trust me when I say Benny's not gonna get off that easy. We nerds stick together. I look up and see Ash has Benny in a choke hold struggling to hold him.

I can't see that much, the tears are clouding my vision. Damn hormones. I jump when someone puts there hand on me. I turn and see a terrified Sarah talking but I don't hear anything. Wait...why can't I hear anything? Maybe I just blocked everything out like they do in movies to make everything more dramatic.

Yeah that's probably it. Why did Benny punch Blake in the first place? Was he jealous? That could be a possibility but not the only one. Maybe...maybe he got angry that I'm having a kid and not just one but two. Maybe he doesn't want kids or doesn't want a boyfriend that's pregnant. I mean that should not even be possible yet here I am living and breathing proof.

We just got together today and im already causing problems in this relationship. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the babies. He doesn't want to be a father does he? That's why he took his anger out on Blake ...to not hit the pregnant boy.

I cry even harder at this. Sarah hugs me or at least I think its Sarah and I wrap my arms around her. I probably look like a sobbing mess on the outside but on the inside in worse. All of these different scenarios play though my head all having one thing in common Benny leaving me.

Im brought out of my thoughts when I feel something flowing out of me. I dry my eyes with my hands and look down. I wish I hadnt. I see a small puddle of blood gathering around me only getting bigger and bigger. A sharp pain in my stomach causes me to cry out and everyone stopped what they were doing. The pain isn't stopping and I can't stop screaming.

" IT HURTS! PLEASE JUST JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING! AHHHH!" Now I can hear. "Crap Ash call 911 now!" Benny says. He grabs me from Sarah and cradles me in his arms. Benny don't do this...not when I know you don't want me.

The pain is to unbearable. I'm seeing black spots in my vision and the blood flows faster out of me. What's happening to me? "AHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEASE ANYONE AHHHH" I can't deal with this pain anymore. I think I'll take a nap to calm down. I start to close my eyes when I feel a slap to the face. My eyes shoot wide open to see Sarah with her hand red and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eth-" my scream cuts her off. Why is this happening to me? Wait is there something wrong with my babies!? "Sir we are going to have to ask you to hand him over to us." I feel someone lifting me and putting me on something that rolls me out of my house. They put me in the ambulance and closed the doors.

I could really use that nap now. "You have to stay awake sir at least until we get to the hospital. Now what's wrong with you?" What's wrong with me? Aren't you suppose to know? " I DONT KNOW MY STOMACH JUST HURTS IM BLEEDING FROM MY BUTT AND MY BABIES ARE HURTING ME SO I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" they look at each other in shock. Humm probably think I'm crazy now for saying I'm pregnant.

The woman that's with us looks at me with sadness in her eyes and I get scared. What does she know? "Sir did u experience any stress in the past hour?" "YES WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" I felt bad for her but I can't help it I'm in pain. "I'm sorry I have to tell u this but I I think u might be in the middle of having a miss carriage."

Benny POV

I'm shaking with fear. I lied to a police officer about what happened to Blake and got Sarah and Ash to go along with it. I'm hoping that he has memory loss and forgets all about it. But I can't be bothered with that right now Ethan isn't even here yet. And yeah I know I sped to get here before the ambulance so the chat with the officer was short.

I hear a screech at the ER door and I know its Ethan . I rush over there to see a bunch of nurses scrapping the blood off of Ethan and getting it into test tubes. Why are they doing that? I don't pay any more attention to them when I hear Ethan sobbing. I grab his hand while they wheel him to a room. "I'm sorry sir but family only can come in here." A nurse tells me like I'm a two year old or something. " I'm his boyfriend please u gotta let me in." I said as calmly as possible. She steps aside and parts my back in a sad way and I walk past her in confusion.

I run to the room and my heart breaks at the sight before me. Ethan with a pool of blood at his legs half if it already drying. I walk up to him and grasp his hand again. "Bennnny it it hurts." "I know but we will get through this I promise you." "No I I Benny I might lose my babies...our babies." Ethan cries even more and I join him. Mine of course are tears of joy. The babies are mine no one else's. Wait hold the fuck up did he say he might lose the babies?! "Wait what do u mean lose?" I ask.

He just keeps on crying and shaking his head. I turn to the nurse in charge and she says," he experienced a lot of stress which caused him to have a miss carriage that's also why we are scrapping the blood off of him. Anything coming out could be part of our babies. I'm so sorry." Ethan cries harder and I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "I'll get you pregnant again if we lose the babies I promise."

His eyes go wide open and he smiles at me. "Thankkk yyyou Bennyy I I love you." He smiles and I think I did something good for once. He hugs me and I kiss his temple. "Love you to E." "Awwwww." Wow what a mood killer. I pulled away and blush. It kind of looks like a horror film was shooting here cuz of all the blood and Ethan and me crying but I really wouldn't ask for more. Well I just hope my babies are safe and alive.

Heyyyyyy guyssssss *hides behind something strong* sooo hope u don't hate me for leaving then coming back with this terrible excuse for a chapter x) I love u all though! I hope I can update sooner and my other stories as well bye for now


End file.
